Los juegos mágicos La bruja desastrosa y Harry Potter
by Elista1988
Summary: Con el regreso del señor tenebroso, muchos deben luchar contra las adversidades que trae consigo la terrible noticia, pero nadie sufre tanto como Hecate (Constance) Hardbroom, Severus Snape, Pippa Pentangle y Mildred Hobble.
1. Entrevistas y secretos

Capitulo 1

Narrador omnisciente: En una habitación muy particular, se hallan cuatro brujas conocidas por varias personas. Una bruja mayor con un chaleco gris y una falda del mismo color, una rubia mucho más joven, muy hermosa vestida de rosa, otra igualmente bella y joven con un vestido negro suelto, y la ultima, una niña, vestida con jeans y una camiseta blanca. A su al rededor hay cámaras de TV, micrófonos y un caballero sentado junto a las damas, quien hablo muy pronto...

Presentador Del Programa: Bienvenidas a nuestro programa 'Chisme mágico', también hay personas del 'Profeta' que están interesadas, ahora...las hemos invitado para conocer la historia de su participación en los juegos mágicos que el ministerio patrocina. Supimos que este año no fue normal para ustedes, ¿quisieran contarnos con lujo de detalle...qué fue lo que paso?¿y...cómo es que...usted esta así?

PP: Bueno, era el inicio del tercer mes de clases, y todos, niños y niñas, empezaron con el pie derecho el periodo escolar...bueno, casi todos. Mildred, Maud y Enid no pueden evitar mecerte en problemas, ya están en segundo año y siguen siendo las chicas problema de la escuela 'Cackle'. Los hechizos por parte de la alumna Mildred Hobble son cada vez más elaborados y poseen mejores resultados, por lo tanto, el uso de estos suelen tener fines...que resultan catastróficos al cumplir sus objetivos. Últimamente ha usado su avance para gastar bromas a sus compañeras y a sus maestros, pero la señorita Hardbroom ha estado detrás de sus pasos, uno por uno los ha seguido, a pesar de ello no logra evitarlos. (Se rie con tal de molestar a su compañera seria)

La señorita se comporto de forma muy extraña en esos días, no era tan cruel como siempre, sonreía más seguido. Este hecho resulto muy interesante para todos incluyéndome a mi, su mejor amiga. Al enterarme de la pequeña invitación de Hogwarts a nuestras academias, me di cuenta de la situación en que se hallaba mi querida Hecate. Y para contar esta historia tan interesante, he de procurar la ayuda de mis amigas aqui presentes.

HB: ¿No podías dejarme tranquila cierto?

Llego una carta a manos de la directora Cackle, ella me informo de inmediato de que se trataba.

-Hecate...¿sabe qué es esto?-yo estire la cara y moví la cabeza en forma de negación.

-Quizá...un sobre de papel-dije en tono sarcástico, supongo que las burlas en aquel momento no eran bien recibidas.

AC: Era un tema demasiado serio como para hacer bromas querida Hecate.

MH:

-Esta carta...brujita sarcástica...nos invita a los juegos de magia que serán en Hogwarts-en aquel momento la señorita Hardbroom se volvió loca, sin ofender. Mis amigas y yo, espiábamos indebidamente la oficina de Cackle, notamos las ansias en su mirada y sus movimientos, mostró cada uno de sus dientes en una gran sonrisa.

HB: Luego conversaremos seriamente sobre eso joven-cita.

MH: Esta bien.

-Eso significa que llevaremos a las niñas a dar un paseo a Hogwarts durante este año-se mordió el labio nerviosa.

HB:

-Si...quiero que como sub-directora, te prepares para formar parte de los juegos-quede estática y la lengua se me trabo.

-P-pero...esas competencias son salvajes para los mayores...muchos han muerto allí-estaba asustada, lo que dije era verdad.

PP: Uno de mis profesores entro en los juegos y salio de ellos sin el brazo derecho, yo estuve para recibirlo y mi traje rosa se mancho entero.

AC: No es necesario ser tan gráficos señorita Pentangle.

PDP: ¿Cuál era el nombre de profesor herido?

PP: No es algo relevante, es decir...no tengo porque revelar identidades.

HB:

-Te lo ruego...así puedes proteger a las niñas desde más cerca, además, a ti te confiaría mi existencia-mantuve la compostura y trague saliva.

-Si es lo que quiere lo haré...solo espero que estos juegos no sean una masacre de magos y brujas tan grande como los demás-me desvanecí para llegar a mi cuarto, y allí me olvide de los riesgos que correría en aquel lugar. Tome mi maleta y la llene con mi ropa...y mis pociones...y uno que otro dulce que no encuentras en Escocia. Me encantan los paisajes del lugar, más no encuentro la gracia de disfrutar de...espacios abiertos.

PP: Te gustan más los cuartos cerrados con una cama caliente.

HB: ¡Cállate Pelagatos!

PP: Perdón Hipo.

MH: Continuare. Era mi primer año en los juegos, Maud estaba preocupada, porque sabía que algo malo ocurriría, Enid estaba tan animada como siempre...y yo estaba ansiosa por viajar al histórico colegio Hogwarts. Estaba contenta, miss Cackle nos envió a ordenar nuestras cosas y partimos primero a donde miss Pentangle, ella y los chicos fueron con nosotras.

AC: Hecate y Pippa no pasaron ni cinco minutos sin pelear, se tiraron de sus escobas. Por suerte estábamos sobre el lago que rodea a Hogwarts cuando eso ocurrió.

-Niños, sigan a la maestra Vamp, las llevara a la entrada, veré que esas dos no se ahoguen la una a la otra-descendí y vi como se agarraban de los pelos, ni siquiera se porque peleaban-¡niñas, niñas comporten-ce!

HB: me sacaron de mis casillas.

-Eres una zorra Hecate-ese vocabulario, no era necesario el insulto.

-Suelta mi cabello perra-bueno...supongo que yo igual me descontrole. Ambas salimos del agua y entramos al castillo. Estábamos cubiertas de algas y teníamos un olor repugnante, nos dimos una ducha rápida y nos dieron el tiempo para ir a cambiarnos, pero no con nuestra ropa, pues las maletas cayeron junto a nosotras, y no se secaría a tiempo para la presentación. Se nos prestaron vestidos de las alumnas mayores porque ninguna de las brujas maduras quiso hacernos el favor. A mi me prestaron un vestido morado muy apretado que apenas si me dejaba respirar.

PP: Parecías una sardina en una lata. (Hecate se enoja al nivel de ponerse roja, mientras que Pippa se ríe con fuerza)

HB: ¡Estoy harta! (Con un movimiento de muñeca, la bruja oscura desaparece a la rosada y ella esta dentro de un espejo)

PP: Hipo...¡Hipo déjame salir!

HB: Luego te saco. Ahora, la rosa tiene razón, apenas si lograba caminar, pero no permití que eso me detuviera, tenia que entrar en el salón. Como rara vez lo hago, solté mi cabello y cubrí como pude mis hombros, pues no había chaquetas o capas para ponerme. De pronto miss Cackle entro a la habitación en donde estaba y nos dirigimos al comedor. Primero paso la academia de Pelagatos, y luego paso la nuestra.

-Y por ultimo...¡demos-le la bienvenida a nuestras amigas de la academia Cackle!-grito el director. Me dispuse a entrar junto con Cackle.

AC: Aunque creías verte horrible, estabas muy linda querida...todos lo pensaron así. Sobre todo aquel hombre de negro junto a Dombledore. (Hecate abre los ojos en señal de alarma)

MH: No se alarme, de todos modos van a saber que es lo que ocurrió.

HB: Tienes razón Mildred, lo pasado pasado. Hay que vivir en el presente. En fin, entramos en el comedor y sentí como me miraban con atención. No pude evitar notar los murmullos de los alumnos, y uno que otro silbido de los maestros varones del colegio, en realidad...las brujas y los magos no congenian demasiado por razones como esa.

PP: Eso no es lo que demostraste ese día, ahora...Amelia me puede devolver a mi asiento por favor. (La anciana agito sus manos y Pippa vuelve a su silla). Gracias madame, odio cuando me haces esas cosas.

Después de eso, Dombledore beso la mano de la directora...y le hizo un cumplido a la niña pretenciosa de aqui, quien se sentó junto al señor Severus Snape. El fue muy encantador con esta cascarrabias, hizo una reverencia, le acomodo la silla para que se sentara, fue todo un caballero.

Al terminar el banquete el profesor se llevo a Hipo a un lugar que un duendesito y yo vimos, pero lo otro lo contare yo porque la boquita de una niña no debe ensuciarce de esa forma. Te voy a pedir que te retires Mildred, ella no vio nada más porque la mande a dormir, al igual que a sus amigas.

MH: Voy a abajo miss Pentangle.

Tres brujas: ¡Cuidado con!...el florero.

AC: ¡¿Estas bien Mildred?!

MH: ¡Si!

PP: ¡Ve a ver la televisión! Estaban en una habitación, se veia muy acogedora según el lente de la mosca espía. Severus con su varita encendió el fuego en la chimenea, e Hipo se sentó en el sillón provocativa-mente, puso un brazo en el respaldo y el otro en su falda, cruzo sus piernas y las descubrió hasta cierta parte.

PDP: ¿Ella hizo eso?

HB: Le sugiero que quite esa expresión de tonto al ver la mitad inferior de mi cuerpo señor Lansdale, eso si no quiere que lo convierta en sapo.

Sr. L: Discúlpeme, prosiga.

PP: Severus se sentó junto a ella y acaricio la pierna desnuda de Hecate.

-Estas tan hermosa esta noche...no sabes como espere verte aqui conmigo.

-¿Me extrañaste Severus?...¿me amas tanto como para esperarme por tanto tiempo?

-Te amo mi reina de las tinieblas-beso la mano de Hardbroom.

-Y yo a ti...dios de la oscuridad-sus labios se unieron en un ardiente beso.

HB: No es cierto, nunca nos llamamos así.

PP: Perdón, ¿quién esta contando la historia?. Bien, delicadamente el deslizo su mano hacia...(La dama de negro se puso roja, y Pippa le imito). Creo que no entrar en especificaciones sera lo mejor. Pasaron algunas horas, Snape fue al baño durante unos minutos, siguieron otro rato con sus travesuras, y finalmente los tórtolos terminaron agotados en el lecho, tapados por las sabanas. La dama estaba fumando un cigarro ofrecido por el hombre y comiendo chocolate.

-Me temo que debo prepararme para los juegos, debo ayudar en la elección de los alumnos y anotar a los profesores ya definidos por las escuelas, me compadezco de ellos.

-Yo...soy una-el salto espantado de la cama.

-Pero...no puedes...no debes...puedes morir-lo cayo con un dedo.

-Solo tengo a cuatro personas, y solo dos me aprecian, pero todos pueden sobrevivir sin mi, si yo muero no afectare a nadie.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...y si...y si tuvieras un hijo o una hija que dependiera de ti-la pregunta me pareció rara, ahora se muy bien a que se debía.

-Descuida, no lo tengo ni lo tendré... debería tener muy mala suerte. Te dije que nadie me aprecia porque la única niña de mi familia, mi sobrina, no tiene idea de quien soy yo en realidad...me odia desde que me conoció, mi hermana no quiere hablarme, con mi amiga peleamos casi todo el tiempo...y a ti nunca te veo, no lastimare a nadie.

-Pero a mi si me afecta, no deseo que te pase nada malo mi amor-ella se enderezo sin taparse y saliendo de la cama se fue a su cuarto aun desnuda, sus ojos se humedecieron y gotearon como verdaderas fuentes de agua. Entonces yo aparecí.

HB: Esta mujer tiene la mala costumbre de aparecerse en los cuartos sin tocar la puerta.

AC: Según me han dicho tu tampoco respetas la privacidad.

HB: Am... si...lo hago y lo admito, pero no estamos discutiendo eso ahora.

-Hola Hipo-yo me asuste tanto que me golpee el pie con la mesa de noche.

-¡¿Qué nunca tocas?!...mierda-me tape el cuerpo con las manos.

-Solo pase a ver como estabas, hablar contigo...vi que fuiste con Severus...-ahora se que vio más que solo mi caminata hacia sus aposentos. (Miss Pentangle sonrie)

-¿Podrías...esperar... a que me ponga ropa?

-Ok, ok...entiendo...te muestras a un hombre que vez cada cinco meses y no te dejas ver por tu mejor amiga, siempre tan pudorosa con los conocidos.

-Cállate...-me puse mi bata-ya puedes voltearte Pippa.

-Gracias...necesitas hablar conmigo...¿sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que va a ocurrir en los juegos...quiero que sepas que yo...yo te ayudare en...-no la deje terminar.

-Oye, se que vas a decir que estas conmigo y que harás todo lo posible para que yo siga viva...pero a mi ya no me interesa mi vida...a nadie le importo en verdad...todos pueden olvidarme fácilmente.

-En eso te equivocas, eres mi mejor amiga, el único ser en la tierra por el cual haría cualquier cosa-no estaba pendiente de las palabras de Pippa, estaba pensando en como protegería a aquellas niñas que serian seleccionadas de entre la multitud.

-Te pediré que te retires, no estoy de animo para hablar contigo...quizás cuando los juegos se den por iniciados.

-Eso es en un mes y medio...Hecate...

-Vete pelagatos si no quieres que lo haga yo.

-Bien-se fue y quede absolutamente sola.

AC: No fuiste nada amable con ella, si le hubieses dado al menos 5 minutos de tiempo no habría pasado nada tan grave.

HB: ¿Qué fue lo grave?

AC: La perdida de confianza entre ustedes.

PP: Tiene razón, por eso peleamos.

HB: Ah...laaaamento parecer una completa olvidadiza...pero...no recuerdo lo que hizo que perdiéramos la confianza.

PP: Pero...¿no recuerdas nada?(La bruja interrogada levanta los hombros asombrada)Bueno, creo que el sr. Lansdale tiene algo para despertar tu memoria.

Sr. L: Si, mire...nosotros estuvimos investigando sobre ustedes para poder hacerles preguntas, menos a la niña ya que no tiene antescedentes como ustedes las mayores.

HB: ¿Qué tipo de antecedentes?(Hecate se empieza a preocupar con la palabra)

Sr. L: Sabemos que su nombre no es Hecate Harbroom, se lo cambio al casare con el mago Marcos Hobble, el hermano no mágico del padre de Mildred. Su nombre original no es nada más y nada menos que el nombre de su abuela paterna, la señora Constacia Ogrum. El que lleva ahora es el de su madre, la pregunta es...¿por qué lo hizo?

HB: (Respira profundo y pone su mano derecha en su hombro izquierdo) No quería llevar el nombre de esa mujer.

Sr. L: ¿Por qué?, no me esta contestando de forma completa.

HB: Esa mujer fue muy cruel conmigo, cuando yo era una niña quede a su cuidado al fallecer mis padres, ella me maltrataba y me tenia como una esclava, decía que todo era por mi bienestar...cuando no hacia nada más que bajar mi autoestima y dañarme con insultos y golpes. Las cicatrices aún están en mi espalda, en mis piernas y en mis brazos, algunas llegan a mi cuello. Me daba con el látigo cuando reprobaba una materia, y me encerraba en mi cuarto sin comida ni agua cuando salia con mis amigas y llegaba un minuto tarde. No soy como esa bruja...lo malo es que nunca tuve el valor de denunciarla al consejo.

AC: ¿Y tu hermana jamás te ayudo?

HB: No tenemos el mismo padre, mi abuela no se fijaba en ella por nada del mundo, no vivía con ella. Yo tengo su sangre. Además, ¿quién quiere una abuela que mato y torturo a muggles y a seres mágicos...al servir al señor tenebroso?

PP: (Se tapa la boca al enterarse de esta parte de la historia)¿Cómo es que nunca me dijiste nada?, soy tu mejor amiga.

HB: No me arriesgaría a que te hagan daño, no lo hubiese soportado, pero ya he hablado y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Yo no he sido más que otra pieza en el tablero para que Voldemort llegue al poder y su sangre se mantenga fluyendo. Todos sabemos que el a regresado, aunque no todos se atreven a enfrentar la realidad de los hechos...yo lo vi con mis propios ojos antes de Dombledore, lo vi junto a Harry Potter.

AC: ¿Cómo es eso posible? Estuviste en la academia todo el tiempo.

HB: Si hubiese querido que se enterara de mi partida lo habría hecho. Resulta que cuando el campeonato de los tres magos llegaba a su fin el profesor Moody me fue a buscar con la mentira de que Snape estaba en peligro y que yo era la única que podía ayudarlo me llevo al cementerio en donde se suponía, encontraríamos a Snape luchando por su existencia, más no fue así, el recibió un golpe en la cabeza de un mortifago, quedo inconsciente y se desvaneció ante mis ojos.

PP: ¿Y qué paso entonces? Debes decirnos...al menos aqui...aj...aún no entiendo porque no nos dijiste nada.

AC: Eso es muy decepcionante, creo que cada vez te alejas más de nosotras.

HB: No tengo más opciones.


	2. Buenas y malas noticias

Capitulo 2

NO: Luego de que se calmara un poco el ambiente, todos decidieron seguir sin interrumpir a Constancia, perdón, Hecate.

HB: El cementerio era helado, yo solo tenía mi camisón encima, pues ojo loco no dejo que me abrigara. Camine sin rumbo hasta ver la luz del fuego que daba calor a un caldero negro. Me escondí tras la estatua que adorna la tumba de los Riddle, y vi como Colagusano traía en manos una cosa extraña, logre ver a Cedric antes de que lo mataran, y cuando vi su cuerpo tan cerca de mi, me espante, me tape la boca para evitar que me oyeran y me arrodille. No atine a transportarme de vuelta a la academia con magia...el muchacho aún estaba allí. Mi corazón casi se sale de mi boca cuando pude ver al señor tenebroso en carne y hueso. Vi la batalla que hubo entre ellos, después Harry se fue con el traslador y el cuerpo de su amigo. Por accidente rompí una rama con mi mano y me queje, entonces sentí los pasos de alguien yendo hacia mi. Lucius Malfoy me tomo del cabello, me arrastro hasta los pies de Voldemort y me lanzo a la tierra.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...tenemos a una polisona...ah...y no es cualquier polisona...no es nada más ni nada menos que la nieta de esa vieja decrepita de Ogrum, se ve en sus ojos-me acaricio el rostro, sus manos eran ásperas y frías-veo que se convirtió en una bellisima flor, ¿qué es lo que hace una bruja tan linda como tu en un lugar de mala muerte como este?

-Vine...porque me dijeron que alguien se había metido en problemas...tal parece que la que se metió en problemas soy yo.

-Tienes razón, pero siempre haz estado en disputa con la vida...de hecho...tengo algo interesante que contarte, aprovechando la ocasión. Resulta que hace 23 años tu padre y madre me traicionaron gravemente, la única que sabía en donde estaban era tu abuela...tu tenias cinco años si bien lo recuerdo, estabas en tu cuarto jugando con tu serpiente, y yo te pase a ver. "¿Quieres jugar conmigo y Nagini?", la pequeña tan solo quería jugar, más nunca pensó que mi intensión con ella y su amiga era otra. A esta pobre criatura la dejaron sola, pero sus padres retornaron, y al oírse sus voces en el primer piso de la casa, baje con la serpiente en mi mano. La muerte de Hecate Hardbroom y de Jack Ogrum, llamado así por no haber padre, fue algo que se supo en cuestión de horas, y me sirvió para crear mi penúltimo horrocruxe. Oh...aún puedo oir los pasos de aquella niña cuyo pelo castaño estaba tomado en dos trenzas, bajando las escaleras, sus ojos llenos de dolor y pavor. "Pronto volveré por ti querida", abandone a la chiquilla llorando-no sabía que hacer-tu abuela te vendió, eres mía tesoro, y mi marca estará contigo siempre.

Con su varita dibujo una serpiente en mi antebrazo, este me sangro, pero justo cuando pudieron hacerme alguna otra cosa, un elfo domestico salio de la nada, me tomo la mano y terminamos en una playa de día.

-¿Se encuentra bien mi señora?-me pregunto el elfo.

-Si, si...¿quién eres?-yo jamás había visto a un elfo tan de cerca.

-Soy Dobby señora, Dobby un elfo domestico, me enviaron a sacarla de ese apuro en el que se metió.

-¿Quién te envió?¿Cómo supo que yo estaba en ese cementerio?

-El reloj que trae fue hechizado por el amante de su abuela Hilberta. El la protegía todo el tiempo, pues cuando corría peligro el gemelo del reloj que tiene brillaba, y ahora la cuida a usted, puede saber en donde esta también, por eso llegue, yo soy su amigo.

-Bueno, agradezco que me salvaras Dobby-le sonreí.

-No hay de que mi señora, es mi deber.

-Llamame...llamame Hecate-me puse de pie y al no saber en que parte del planeta me hallaba parada pregunte-¿me puedes llevar de vuelta a la academia Cackle por favor?

-Por supuesto-hice como si nada hubiese pasado, limpie la sangre y me dispuse a ocultar la marca.

Sr. L: No me esperaba tal relato, logro justificar su cambio de nombre señorita.

MH: No llore, ya dijo que lo pasado, pasado, nosotras la cuidaremos y defenderos de ese horroroso mago.

HB: Gracias mi niña. Mejor continuo. Los maestros estábamos terminando con la organización de la fiesta de Navidad, y yo de vez en cuando tomaba el puesto del profesor Horace para que pudiese ayudar también. Era Lunes 13 de diciembre, último día antes del baile. Yo estaba haciendo la clase de pociones a los niños de sexto año, me volvían loca sus tonterías, no paraban de hacer explotar cosas, y el chico Finnigan, es un idiota, en cambio, la señorita Granger es la mejor de su clase, casi tan buena como Ethel. Estábamos viendo pociones de estado físico y psicológico, nadie se atrevió a hacer físico, Amortentia, poción calmante, eran lo más común. Yo, rondaba los puestos cuando me dieron nauseas y vomite en un caldero vació.

-¿Señorita esta bien?-yo moví mi cabeza y me afirme en el mesón, me mareé y...en un segundo ya estaba en el suelo. Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. Harry se acerco a mi junto a Hermione.

-Esta ardiendo en fiebre, debe estar resfriada...ha de tener gripe...podríamos hacerle una poción pimentónica.

-No, solo...solo debo ir a mi cuarto, ah-Ron Weasley me cargo y me llevo a mi alcoba junto a los otros dos-gracias muchachos-Dombledore, Snape, Cackle y Pippa entraron en un lapso de un minuto.

-¿Qué es lo que paso?-Severus fue el primero en acercarse a mi lado-estas ardiendo, necesitas ir a la enfermería.

-Mover a la enferma puede no ser una buena idea, recién vomitó y puede ser peor si se marea con el movimiento de una camilla-dijo Hermione. Entraron de forma inesperada, el trío dinámico, sus enemigas, la maestra Bat y la maestra Mim.

-¿Que le paso maestra Hardbroom?-dijeron todas juntas.

-Mildred...espero que no sea una de tus travesuras otra vez-miss Cackle creyó que no era algo natural, pues casi nunca me enfermo.

AC: Toma en cuenta mi preocupación y los antecedentes traviesos de la niña.

HB:

-Es imposible que fuese ella maestra Cackle, ah...no sería capaz de crear pociones con resultados como estos teniendo trece años, y dudo que alguien lo haya provocado, ah.

-Tienes que descansar, pero si no se ha recuperado mañana no permitiré que se arriesgue a ir al baile, no podra levantarse de la cama-pese a las advertencias y amenazas, por la noche salí de mi cama y fui a la sala de pociones a hacer una que me permitiría dormir de una vez.

" _¿Qué era lo que había que poner?, ah cierto"_ Mi madre la utilizo cuando ella era joven, la tenía en su libreta, así supo que me tendría, igualmente fue usada conmigo cuando tenía 18 años, a la solución se le agrega...suena asqueroso pero se le agrega la orina de una mujer que sospeche estar embarazada, luego esta se torna de diferentes colores, blanco cuando no hay nada, rosa una niña, celeste un varón, entre otras variaciones. La primera vez a mi me toco el color...rosa.

Sr. L: ¿Y quién es su hija?

HB: Esta...allí...(la bruja señala a Mildred)

Sr. L: ¿Pero cómo?

MH: Hace 13 años yo me quede con una pareja amiga de la familia, que tome como mis padres. Luego supe que ellos no eran quienes yo cría cuando fallecieron y la señorita Hardbroom me dijo la verdad. La abuela Ogrum no creyó que la maestra fuera apta para el papel de madre, por eso me hecho junto a mi padre, el me podía mantener porque ya tenia un trabajo y una casa, además, a mi abuela no le agradaba la idea de que mi madre tuviese una hija con un mestizo.

PP: Verán, las brujas a veces llegan a ser muy pretenciosas y creen que son las mejores, Hecate pertenece a una familia de "sangre pura", y odian a los impuros y a los muggles a excepción de ella. Cuando íbamos en la escuela Hipo era muy extraña, al principio nos odiábamos, pero conforme trascurrió el tiempo nos hicimos mejores amigas, a pesar de que soy hija de madre no mágica. Ella era...igual que Mildred, traviesa a muerte, y a mi me arrastraba con ella. La directora de nuestra escuela...era su...abuela por desgracia, por eso estaba allí, todas las decisiones son de esa vieja maldita.

HB: Tuve serios disgustos por parte de quien fue mi esposo, me case con el al terminar mis estudios sin saber que era tío deMili.

La cosa es que la poción da resultados cuando se cumplen las 18 horas.

PP: Y al hacerla a las tres de la mañana haría efecto justo en el momento en el que inicio el baile.

HB: No podía sacar el caldero de la sala así que lo cubrí con un trapo, puse una nota para que nadie viera y salí corriendo al escuchar que alguien venia. En el pasillo me lleve un susto grande al toparme con Dombledore.

-Oh, señorita Hecate, ¿qué hace despierta a estas horas?-trate de decir algo.

-Ah...yo...yo solo fui al baño-me miro extrañado.

-Pero querida...el baño de maestros esta en el primer piso.

-Es que...baje y ahora...ach-evite su mirada y volví corriendo a mi cuarto.

AC: Se sorprendió apenas abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aqui?

-El profesor Dombledore nos dejo aqui con usted, puesto que ya no quedan camas para nadie, y...

-¿Qué haces tu aqui?-Mildred quedo con nosotras porque no entraba en el mismo lugar que sus compañeras.

-No hay más camas, y solo queda una aqui.

-Esta bien Hecate...así podemos reiterar que al menos duermas una vez este año.

PP: Ninguna estaba muy contenta por la falta de camas, sobre todo yo que suelo dormir desnuda. Vamp y Mim se quedaron con nostras así que eramos seis en total. Yo me acostumbre rápido, casi todas nos acostumbramos rápido, pero cada vez que creíamos estar tranquilas, Constancia estaba gritándole a Mildred y Mildred le gritaba de vuelta.

-Basta de pelear niñas, hoy es el baile de navidad en el gran comedor. Están permitidos los alumnos mayores de 14 así que traten de no causar embrollos Mildred-le advirtió Cackle a la muchachita esta.

-Tienen que arreglarse maestras, empiecen por tomar una ducha caliente-dijo Vamp.

-Yo seré la ultima en arreglarme señoritas, tengo asuntos que atender en otro lado del castillo, no lo haré en este preciso instante pero bueno. Si necesitan mi ayuda...estaré en la biblioteca.

-Pero maestra Hardbroom...usted me prometió que se relajaría antes de que empezaran los juegos de este mes-Hipo era una participante irrevocable de los juegos, por mal que estuviera debería asistir a la competencia.

-Lo sé...p-pero...-suspiro y yo me acerque a ella para tormarle del brazo.

-Si permites que te arreglemos, seras la más hermosa del baile y maravillaras a todos.

-Yo arreglare su pelo-dijo Cackle.

-Yo buscare su vestido y sus zapatos-dijo Mim.

-Y yo me encargare del maquillaje y de las uñas-la maestra Vamp quedo esperando a que le diéramos una tarea.

-¿Qué hare yo?

-Buscara joyería que combine con el vestido, y ayudara a mantener a Hecate en su lugar-se movió y entre todas tomamos a Hipo y la sentamos.

MH: Estuvieron hasta la hora del baile, mamá aún no se colocaba el vestido, estaba con una bata.

-Nosotras vamos a bajar, te pones tu vestido, tus zapatos, un poco de perfume y vienes lo antes posible para poder bailar un rato...como buenas colegas-Madre ya se veía diferente con los arreglos, estaba muy linda.

HB: Espere a que no hubiesen moros en la costa y fui al laboratorio de pociones. Al entrar note que el trapo que puse en el caldero había sido removido y por ende el mensaje fue ignorado.

-¿Usted es la dueña de aquella mezcla?-asentí con timidez. Era el señor Slughorn-bueno...déjeme ser el primero en felicitarla-se me heló la sangre y me asome al caldero, los colores se alternaban, la secuencia fue: rosa, rosa, azul, azul.

-¡Cuatrillizos!...oh por todas las brujas...no puede ser...es demasiado...imposible...-estuve a punto de desmayarme, pero tome asiento antes de hacerlo. Sobe mi sien y estire mi cara, frustrada, increíblemente no se corrió mi maquillaje-no puedo tener hijos al ser participante obligada de los juegos, no puedo retirarme tampoco, son las reglas.

-¿Sabes quién es el padre querida?-volví a asentir.

-Severus...no puede ser nadie más, a no ser que no recuerde algo-el profesor puso su mano en mi hombro a modo de consuelo.

-Voy a verificar tu afirmación para saber si fue algo que hiciste voluntariamente. Ve a vestirte, tu príncipe azul te debe estar esperando-lo mire secándome unas pequeñas lagrimas que no caían aún.

-Con todo respeto señor...los cuentos de hadas no aplican en la realidad-salí de allí y fui al cuarto donde estaba colgado mi vestido, me lo puse, al igual que los zapatos y las joyas que me busco la maestra Vamp.

MH: Yo estaba en el cuarto con Maud, Enid, Ruby, Jadu, Fenella y Griselda, pero cuando escuchamos a mi mamá acercarse nos escondimos debajo de las camas. Nos tapamos los ojos cuando creímos que quedaría sin ninguna prenda, pero luego continuamos mirando, nos dimos cuenta de cada una de sus cicatrices, que ella tapo con una crema tan blanca como su piel. Cuando ya estaba lista, ninguna pudo cerrar la boca, era otra persona, era casi como una princesa o una reina de cuento.

-Niñas, no nací ayer...salgan de debajo de las camas-supongo que hicimos ruido al verla-¿cómo me veo?

-¡Magnifica!-dijo Maud.

-¡Reluciente!-dijo Jadu.

-¡Increíble!-dijo Ruby.

-¿Quién es usted y qué hizo con la señorita Hardbroom?-preguntaron Fenella y Griselda.

-Esta bien-eso es mucho para Enid.

-¿Mildred...tú que piensas?-yo no tenía palabras para expresar lo que creía.

-Wow-mamá sonrío y se fue-¿podemos verla bailar desde la puerta?

-No lo sé...las pueden retar-pusimos cara de cachorro triste y ella no se resistió-esta bien, pero si alguien les ve yo no diré ni una sola palabra al respecto.

AC: El joven Severus se hallaba nervioso, caminaba de un lado a otro agitando su ropa del siglo XIX. Se calmo al ver a una hermosa princesa bajando por las escaleras. Su vestido era esmeralda como las piedras de su joyería, el vestido no tenía hombros, las mangas eran abiertas y largas, dejaba ver sus curvas. Me sentí orgullosa de aquella muchacha que tenía en frente, y siempre lo estaré, siempre a sido como una hija para mi. Severus le tomo la mano y cuando entraron al salón la atención se poso en la pareja más encantadora e ideal que se podría haber visto, los ojos de ambos brillaban, el amor estaba dando vueltas en su alma. Bailaron hasta que se cansaron, todos les miraban con envidia.

PP: En lo personal, yo estaba celosa, Hecate había encontrado a su alma gemela, una pieza de rompecabezas que encajaba con ella, además se veía demasiado hermosa. De pronto paro la canción, todos aplaudieron y solo quedaron ellos en la pista, Severus hizo una seña hacia la puerta, y las niñas de la academia entraron con una especie de carteles.

-Hecate...hemos disfrutado muchos años juntos, desde que estudiamos en la universidad hemos sido el feliz dúo que somos ahora...quiero que te des vuelta-Hecate sin comprender que era lo que pasaba, le hizo caso. Entonces las niñas mostraron las letras escritas en los carteles, "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?". Hecate se tapo la boca con las manos y se colocó a llorar, giró sobre sus talones y Severus le mostró una gran sortija-¿qué dices?

-Si, me casare contigo Severus-se apretaron en un gran abrazo y se dieron un lindo beso. Nuevamente aplaudió la gente-ah...y tengo una...pequeña noticia para ti...ven...sígueme-salen corriendo y por curiosidad los sigo, Cackle, Vamp, Mim y las siete curiosas me siguen a mi. Quedamos fuera de la sala de pociones.

HB: Allí adentro el maestro Horace estaba desplomado en el piso, despierto, creo que se cayó.

-¡Profesor!, ¿esta bien?-lo ayude a pararse y Severus se acerco a un caldero, asumí que era el que use yo.

-Estoy muy bien, pero tengo que decirte algo...Severus no es el único padre de tus hijos-no entendí nada.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-Snape golpeó la mesa.

-Significa...que no soy el padre de los cuatro...soy el padre de una niña y un niño-estaba molesto.

-¿Y de quién son los otros dos?-el me vio con una expresión que me hizo tragar saliva. Me asome al caldero y vi el rostro de lord Voldemord.

-No, no, ¡no!...¡¿cómo?!-camine de lado a lado y me senté en el escalón que conduce a la bodega de pociones.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-entraron las intrusas.

-Sé que escucharon...lo sé-estaba totalmente desconsolada, trate de reprimir mi llanto pero no lo logre, ahogue cada unos de los gritos provocados por la ira que sentí. Fui llevada a mí cama y allí me quede, sin hablar con nadie, mi noche perfecta se había estropeado con una noticia desconcertante para todos los magos y brujas que hay. (En la habitación han quedado todos muy perplejos y asustados). No lo culpo si me quiere sacar de aqui.

Sr. L: No sé me ocurriría ni por un segundo. Es un ser humano...¿al enterarse de esto recordó cómo fue que va a tener hijos de Voldemort?

AC: Ella fue llevada por Albus al pensadero para examinar su memoria y ver si algún recuerdo fue borrado, y adivinen que fue lo que vio.


	3. Las visitas

Capitulo 3

(Capitulo gráfico y violento)

HB: Cuando Pippa se fue, yo me volví a desnudar para ponerme la pijama, pero cuando estaba cerca del ropero algo me empujo a la cama. Los palos de fierro de la cabecera se enrollaron en mis muñecas y en mis tobillos, trate de soltarme pero la magia no servía.

-¿Qué es lo que atrape?, pero si es Hecate.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?...-se sentó en la cama junto a mi-no te me acerques-pasó su dedo por mi abdomen y luego por uno de mis senos-no me toques-se puso sobre mi y...lo hizo, yo no tenía forma de librarme-¡ayuda...ayuda...ayuda por favor, alguien ayúdeme!-el me tapo la boca. Luego el recuerdo fue adelantado y el me hizo olvidar lo que sucedió.

AC: Por Alguna razón fue demasiado vivido para ella, normalmente se ven los recuerdos como una película, pero para ella fue como volver a estar allí. Ella salió y chocó con Artemis Hardbroom.

-¿Tía Constancia?...¿qué esta haciendo aquí?-Constancia nunca le dijo a su sobrino que se cambió el nombre, jamás lo veía.

Sr. L: Pero...¿qué no la señorita había dicho que tenía una sobrina?

HB: ¿En serio dije eso? Bueno, es que el siempre se ha comportado como una niña, es un cobarde.

MH: Madre por favor, no es tan malo, si...puede que sea un tanto cobarde...pero sigue siendo tu sobrino.

HB: Lo siento, pero ser un mago requiere valentía y...disciplina, además de ser respetuoso con la familia y los mayores.

MH: Según tu las brujas deberían ser igual que los magos. Todos tenemos miedos, defectos...yo le tengo miedo a la oscuridad y a las alturas a pesar de ser bruja...y ya no me dices nada. Y tu le temes a...(Hecate lanza una mirada amenazadora para que Mildred no diga lo que iba a decir)

AC:

-¿Me preguntó lo mismo sobre ti?-Constancia y Artemis nunca se llevaron bien, cuando ella se quedaba a su cuidado le hacia la vida imposible, como el a ella.

-Mi padre me puso aquí, es la mejor escuela de magia y hechicería en todo el mundo...a diferencia de ti estoy en una escuela que vale la pena...¿Cómo es que una Hardbroom deshonra su apellido mezclándose con la familia Hobble y haciendo amistad con una Cackle?-es igual que su padre, e igual que su abuela, pretencioso, arrogante, era una persona horrible. Artemis suele ir a la academia para las fiestas, cuando sus padres están de viaje, le dicen que pase tiempo de calidad con su tía, pero nos complica a nosotras.

-Mira mocoso, acepto que eres de mi familia...mi hermana hace todo por ti...y puede que te deje hablarle como se te de la gana de forma irresponsable e inmadura...pero tienes rotundamente prohibido usar ese tono conmigo.

-¿Y a mi qué me importa lo que tu quieras bruja inmunda? Eres una desgracia para la familia-cada vez que se le da la oportunidad insulta a Constancia-no eres más que una zorra que contamina su sangre con mestizos. (La bruja más alta se incomoda por el nombre con cual la están llamando) Perdóname, me deje llevar con la historia y olvide que...

HB: No importa Amelia...ya pasó...por ahora no tomare en cuenta como me llamen.

MH: Vi como mi mamá le dio una cachetada a mi primo. Me asuste con su cara...estaba más enojada de lo normal, con nosotras jamás se ha visto así. Salí de mi escondite detrás del muro.

-Señorita Hardbroom...¿por qué le pegó?-ella me miró.

-No te incumbe niña...-ella bajo rápido las escaleras, y la seguí sin importar lo que me dijera. Ella entro en el bosque prohibido, y sus pasos eras cada vez más rápidos, hasta el punto de correr sin destino aparente. Freno en seco cuando ya nos habíamos metido en lo profundo del bosque. Ambas vimos el río y allí nos topamos-¿niña tonta qué haces aquí?

-Quería asegurarme de que no hiciera estupideces estando embarazada...veo que me perdí por preocuparme de usted-ella se dejo caer al suelo.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?, todos me odian...todos han estado y estarán en mi contra hasta que muera...¿acaso mi sufrimiento provoca satisfacción a alguien?

-En la escuela nadie la odia, solo da miedo cuando grita, y nos molesta cuando aparece y desaparece, no sabemos si ya no esta o si nos esta escuchando aún-ella me dio una carta-¿qué es esto?

-La señorita Cackle me pidió que te la diera...-abrí la carta y empece a leer en voz alta.

 _"Para Mildred Hobble:_

 _Temo informarle que el señor y la señora Hobble fallecieron el día de ayer en un accidente de auto, ambos han dejado un testamento adjunto a ciertos objetos que serán enviados lo más pronto posible. A continuación le presento el testamento y las últimas palabras de Brian Hobble y Julie_ _Blair._

 _1.-Deseamos que Mildred sepa que Julie Blair no es su madre biológica, si no que su madre de llama Constancia Ogrum, mejor conocida por ella como la maestra Hecate Hardbroom. Queremos que Constancia le explique el porque no pudo criarla ella misma._

 _2.-Le dejamos a Mildred el diario secreto que siempre quiso leer y no se le permitió, le ayudara a comprender ciertas cosas._

 _3.-A Constancia Ogrum, le dejamos el anillo que en algún momento Brian deseo entregarle como símbolo de afecto y compromiso. Además, la pintura de su primer beso."_

-Esa carta es la tuya, si...si quieres puedes leer la mía...no me importa-yo estaba llorando y los labios me temblaban.

 _"Querida Mildred:_

 _Sabemos qué esta situación no es fácil de aceptar, pero queremos que seas fuerte y que superes cada uno de los obstáculos que se te presenten, no dejes que los demás te digan como ser, se tu misma todo el tiempo. Tu madre, Constancia, a pesar de tener un carácter complicado en muchos aspectos, te exige más porque tu le importas demasiado, por eso te inscribimos en la academia, para que pudieses conocerla de una u otra forma, aún debes descubrir sus secretos como ella los tuyos, dale el espacio que necesitas y compréndela._

 _Con amor._

 _Tus padres"_

Tome la que iría dirigida a mi madre y la leí, era exclusivamente de mi padre.

 _"Constancia:_

 _Te conozco desde hace mucho y se que se te es complicado abrirte ante los demás, pero Mildred es tu hija y debes dejarte querer y permitir que te conozca. Yo te amo demasiado, eres la mujer que hasta el día de hoy me pone la carne de gallina. Mildred se parece a ti, es igual de traviesa, inteligente, alta y hermosa, de hecho usa el cabello de la misma manera que tu a su edad, posee tus ojos cafés y tu sonrisa encantadora, al igual que tu tez blanca. Muestra sentimientos, deja de ser la mujer que a tantos atormenta, y no te metas en las conversaciones de Mildred con un muchacho, se lo que piensas de los varones y lo celosa que eres. Dale lo que lamentablemente no le pudimos dar Julie y yo._ _Te amo y te amare hasta el fin del mundo._

 _Brian_ .

 _PD: Por las cosas que no pudiste hacer con tu hija y lo que quiero que hagas."_

Yo estaba sollozando como niña pequeña, tenía la boca abierta y los parpados muy juntos, las lagrimas me empaparon completa. Mire a mi madre y ella estaba tan empapada como yo, su mirada era lastimera. Por reflejo me aferre a su cuello y ella me abrazo, acarició mi cabeza, me sentí a salvo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Me esperaba un abrazo rígido, pero por fin sentí el calor del cuerpo de aquella que me dio la vida.

HB: Estuvimos en la orilla del río por un largo rato y decidimos volver al castillo, pero no sabíamos volver. Caminamos en contra de la corriente pues Hogwarts esta en una colina. Sobre unas piedras vimos a tres hombres y a una mujer greñuda, solo un varón se veía diferente a los otros. Mildred estuvo a punto de gritar, pero le tape la boca y nos escondimos detrás de un árbol grueso. "¡Avada Kedavra!", Mildred se asusto, sentí su respiración acelerada.

-¡Hecate...sal de allí...!-dijo la mujer con un tono irritante, como si estuviese cantando-¡no me hagas ir a buscarte niña!-odio que me vean como una niña.

-Quédate aquí Mili-le dije suavemente a mi hija aún conmocionada.

-Oh...¿cómo te fue en el baile?-era la tonta de Bellatrix-te ves hermosa querida...espero que no le haya pasado nada a esas cosas que tienes allí adentro mientras corrías.

-No...no les ha pasado nada...gracias por tu preocupación Bellatrix...¿qué haces aquí en una noche tan...linda?-ella se acercó a mi y camino alrededor mió como suele hacerlo al desafiar o molestar a alguien.

-Solo vine a molestarte un rato...como cuando estábamos en la escuela-me empujo y los dos hombres me amarraron a un tronco, Mildred seguía miraundo, le hice una seña para que se vaya y se fue-¡Crucio!

AH: Desde lejos escuche a mi madre gritar, corrí apurada al colegio y me tope con el profesor Snape y Miss Pippa.

-¡Mi madre esta en peligro...la señorita Hardbroom...esta en el bosque prohibido!-Miss Pippa quedo extrañada al igual que el profesor. Yo iba a ir con ellos pero no me dejaron.

-Quédate aquí, la iremos a salvar-la señorita Pentangle acarició mi rostro y se fue.

PP: Hemos pasado corriendo en esta parte de la historia, que risa.

Sr. L: Debo decir que si...han dicho tantas veces la palabra que ya me cansé.

PP: Llegamos al lugar y pusimos nuestras varitas en los cuellos de los hombres distraídos, mortífagos no había duda, ningún mago es tan idiota como ellos.

-Mira...¿qué es lo que trajo el viento?

-Bellatrix...arpía maldita, ¿cómo te atreves a hacerle daño a mi mejor amiga?-ella se burlo con esa risa de loca que tiene.

-Sabes a quién pertenecen los bebés que lleva en su vientre Bella, el señor tenebroso te lo dijo muy bien. Te castigara si se entera de que por tu culpa le paso algo a sus hijos...y si dañas a los míos, te matarte cuando tenga la oportunidad-Snape hablaba en serio.

-Te estas poniendo blando Severus...no permitas que una bruja se interponga entre tu y tu deber...le diré al señor de este pequeño encuentro-ella y los hombres se fueron en una nube de humo, libere a Hipo y ella se desvaneció en mis brazos.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermeria de inmediato.

-No...estoy bien-terca como mula-¿tu...tu sabías que Voldemort me quería hacer esto?

-Si...no fue algo en lo que yo estuviese de acuerdo...necesitaba eso para que el confiase en mi...cuando me enteré de su plan...se lo dije a Dombledore y me respondió algo que no creí llegar a escuchar..."Debes dejar que lo haga, mientras más confié en ti, más probabilidades tendremos de vencerlo. Finge que estas molesto por lo que ocurra, que ella no se entere...cásate con ella, así podrás protegerla por un tiempo...si esta cerca de ti, también lo estará el señor oscuro"-retuve las ganas de sacarlo volando de allí, mi amiga no es un objeto.

-¿Así que yo siempre fui una herramienta...otro peón que puede ser sacrificado para hacer jaque mate al rey negro?-vi el dolor en los ojos de Hipo.

-No...tu eres una reina...no puedes ser sacrificada, eres la única pieza del tablero que vale la pena proteger, eres quien permite derrocar al rey...-Hecate sabía de que estaba hablando, y supe para donde iba la relación.

-Bien, supongamos que soy una reina...¿a quién le juego en contra?¿y cómo se acaba la partida? Tenerme es un arma de doble filo Severus, no sabes a quien ayudo y a quien perjudico, si tu me usas puedes vencerlo a el, y si el me usa, tu saldrás mal-entendí a que se refería, no solo va a tener hijos del que no debe ser nombrado, si no que de Snape también. Dos reinos diferentes luchando por un mismo objetivo, derrotar al rey del color opuesto usando una pieza en común, Hecate.

Hecate estaba muy débil, y el mago la cargo en sus brazos hasta el castillo.

AC: Al ver a la muchacha en ese estado moribundo casi me desmallo, la llevaron a la enfermería y allí quedo durante días. El maleficio torturador es algo que produce gran cansancio y dolor. Dombledore y yo fuimos a visitarla un noche.

-¿Cómo se encuentra maestra Hardbroom?-le pregunto mi buen amigo.

-No lo sé...¿cómo se sentiría usted si se enterara de que no es más que un arma?

-¿A qué te refieres Hecate?-no comprendí porque decía eso, y con tanto dolor.

-Me usaron, sabían que Lord Voldemort me quería para tener a sus hijos, y ellos lo permitieron...para eso nos invitaron este año...para que yo quedara embarazada y tuviesen una oportunidad de a traerlo y vencerlo-a Hecate le tembló la voz.

-¿Es cierto eso Albus?-dijo que si con su rostro-bueno...no hay más que decir, nos iremos de aqui lo más pronto posible.

-Pero estoy dentro de la competencia, aunque este embarazada no puedo dejarla...el ministerio no lo permitirá-no había pensado en eso.

-Tiene razón Amelia...lo lamento mucho...solo debemos impedir que el ministerio sepa de quien son los bebés, el miedo los hace capaces de realizar cosas inhumanas-Hecate puso su mano en su vientre, estaba asustada.

HB: ¿Cómo no habría de estarlo?, aún lo estoy de hecho.

Luego de esa visita me quede dormida, y tuve un sueño desesperante. Estaba en la academia Cackle, no había nadie, estaba absolutamente sola. Fui a la sala de maestros y nada. La puerta se cerró detrás de mi, trate de salir con mi magia pero no funcionaba, entonces sentí un agudo dolor en mi parte media que me hizo retorcerme en mi lugar, mi piel se estiro y apenas si respiraba...de alguna forma ya tenia nueve meses de gestación. Sentí una especie de contracción, fue increíble y atemorizarte. Fue entonces cuando me desperté y me encontré con otra sorpresa aún más desagradable que la pesadilla.

-Aj...creí haber criado a una bruja inmune a las emociones-dijo mi abuela sentada a mi lado.

-Y yo creí educar a una bruja capaz de defenderse sola-la Señora Broomhead, o Wilhelmina Wormwood, también estaba instalada en la cama. Mis pulmones no funcionaron por casi 10 segundos. Salí de la camilla y retrocedí, lance cada hechizo que me sabía pero los esquivaban todos-no debes ocupar esos hechizos contra nosotras, te los enseñamos porque sabemos muy bien como esquivarlos.

-Ven y dale un abrazo a tu abuela, hace mucho que no te veo...reflexionamos mucho en Askaban-esquive con facilidad cuatro rayos de luz lanzados individualmente, pero al funcionar sus poderes mi escudo no soporto demasiado, la fuerza del hechizo me empujo hasta las escaleras, en donde caí. Me hice una herida en la cabeza.

-¿Dónde están todos cuando los necesitas?-fui a donde la profesora Mcgonagall, ella me escondió en un armario. La vi luchar contra ambas brujas que por una gran desventaja se fueron.

-Tienes que tener a alguien que te cuide-Harry Potter y Mildred aparecieron detrás, al igual que sus cómplices.

-Nosotros.

-¿Qué hacen despiertos?-dijimos ambas.

-Nosotros la protegeremos profesora Mcgonagall.

-¿Ustedes?, ja, ustedes no se saben cuidarse a si mismos de una araña y van a proteger a una bruja de un mago tenebroso.

-Si podemos, solo necesitamos a un adulto que nos de permiso-vi el rostro de Mildred.

-Si eso el lo que quieren...esta bien...-le guiñe un ojo a la maestra y los niños se fueron a sus cuartos-ni se le ocurra dejar que solo esos niños me protejan.

-Buscare entre mis contactos...podríamos llamar al gran mago mientras tanto-nunca me fue muy agradable tratar con el gran mago.

AM: Olvidas esa ocasión en la que se miraron con ojitos de cachorro y se hicieron los locos al darce cuenta.

HB: Yo...yo...


	4. Viejos Amigos

Capitulo 4

AM: El año pasado, se hizo una fiesta en la academia de magos de Hellibore, y las hormonas empezaron a sacudirse en todas direcciones. Los niños cortejaban a las niñas, y los maestros a las maestras, nadie podía interesare en mi ya que todos son menores que yo, pero para que alguien se interesara en la maestra Hardbroom no había inconveniente.

-Los colegios mixtos son para niños normales y usted bien lo sabe maestra Cackle-me dijo la gruñona.

-Si, lo sé-un profesor me extendió la mano.

-Le gustaría bailar conmigo.

-Claro que si...anímate Hecate...baila con alguien-ella se quedo sola parada al igual que Hellibore. El se rió y la miro, ella lo miro a el, luego ambos desviaron la vista colocándose rojos como tomates. Hellibore ya tiene 52 y Hecate con suerte cumplió los 30 recién, pero la edad no es un impedimento para que el romance no surja.

MH: Jugar a cupido es algo que nos sienta de maravilla a mi y a mis amigas.

HB: Que jueguen a eso no significa que lo hagan...tan bien.

MH: Mis amigas y yo decidimos juntar a ambos.

-Tiene que ser romántico, y algo casual, que tan si usamos un accidente...que ella caiga en sus brazos-dijo Enid.

Planeamos todo a la perfección, y cuando llego el momento de poner el plan en marcha todo salio como queríamos, bueno, casi como queríamos. Mi madre volaba en su escoba, Enid hechizo la escoba para que volara directo al gran mago, para entonces el estaba caminando en el patio. "¡Cuidado!"gritó mamá, cayo de la escoba y cayo sobre el gran mago, los dos quedaron cara a cara en el suelo.

-C-como...como lo siento...n-no sé que paso con mi escoba...solo me estrelle contra usted-ella se bajo de el.

-Ay...creo me me quebró una costilla señora, y mi pierna-mamá no estaba ilesa, choco contra una de las torres del castillo, y se lesiono el brazo.

-Soy señorita...quede viuda hace...un año...dios...le ayudo-la escoba siguió volando por un rato, y en vez de golpear al gran mago en el estómago le pego a mi madre que se interpuso en el camino involuntariamente-ah, no...respiro.

-Oh maestra Hardbroom...debemos ir a la enfermería, el doctor sabe exactamente como curar...nuestras lesiones.

Nosotras los acompañamos junto a Charlie, la sala era pequeña, y habían solo dos camillas. No hubo inconvenientes, pero la señorita Harbroom se lastimo en una parte no visible si estaba usando vestido. Se lo tuvo que sacar para que el doctor la viese, tenia un moratón gigante a un lado de ombligo. El doctor lo toco con delicadeza y ella gimió.

-Tengo que colocar un ungüento, abstenga-ce de gritar por favor señorita-no logro evitarlo, no me imagine su dolor-Se quedaran aqui, le pondré un yeso a usted en el brazo, y a usted en la pierna.

HB: Entre nosotros jamás ocurrio nada.

Se llamo a Hellibore, arribo de inmediato a Hogwarts, al igual que un visitante inesperado que era, sin embargo, un poco esperado, Icy Stevens. Hombre que al igual que todos los demás han destrozado mi corazón, los únicos decentes fueron Marcos y Brian...no podre amar a otro como lo ame a el, nunca.

Cuando entraron por la puerta lo primero que hicieron fue bombardearme con preguntas, y se pusieron a pelear entre ellos.

-Estando en cinta no puedes competir...te pueden hacer daño-puse mis manos en mi cintura.

-No...no tenia ni idea-soy sarcástica con los temas serios-no puedo dejar la competencia aunque quisiera, y aunque se supiera de mi estado...debo competir y sobrevivir, hay niñas de la academia que compiten y no las abandonare. La siguiente prueba, que se realizara este viernes, será en las aguas del lago negro. Tengo que buscar algo que me permitirá pasar a la segunda prueba del mes.

-¿Qué debes conseguir?-mire a todos preocupada.

-Tinta de calamar y la lagrima de una sirena.

-No te dejare correr un riesgo semejante-dijo Amelia-presentare ante el ministerio una carta para que te saque.

-No Amelia...prefiero que el ministerio no se entere de mi embarazo-Dombledore entro en la oficina en la que discutíamos los adultos.

-La escuela debe saber lo que ocurre...todos los que están aqui son de confianza-yo negué con la cabeza.

-Con ojos del ministerio de magia puestos en cada rincón del castillo dudo que revelar secretos como este sea...lo adecuado-Snape siempre con su suspenso.

-Eso no es nada, usted me dijo que por miedo pueden hacer muchas cosas horribles...no...yo seguiré, requiero de un hechizo para respirar bajo el agua durante unas dos horas-Snape hizo aparecer una frasco con algo verde dentro.

-Esto te puede ayudar-todos lo miraron. Pippa tomó el frasco y se puso junto a la chimenea.

-Y...¿qué paso con lo de la boda?-camine a ella.

-Lo lamento, pero ha sido suspendida por ahora-me fui al cuarto donde estaba la maestra Vamp tocando su insufrible aparato musical.

Me metí a mi cama e hice como si no la escuchara.

(Se ve una luz atrás de la puerta y todos se asoman a ver. Se abre la puerta y aparece el gran mago)

HB: ¿Qué es lo que haces aqui Hellibore?

AM: Oh señor, que gusto verlo.

H: El placer es todo mio. (Se pone en frente de Hecate y le habla a los bebés. Ella pone sus brazos en los bordes de la silla, tratando de alejarse del hombre). Hola pequeños, el gran mago vino a cuidarlos de los malos. (Otro rayo de luz se ve y entra Icy)

MH: ¡Icy!

IS: Hola Mildred. ¿Cómo estas?(Hacen un saludo de manos)

MH: Muy bien, gracias.

HB: ¿Por qué rayos están aqui? Hellibore por favor, no me gusta que las personas se acerquen a mi, ni siquiera conocidos. Los bebés se ponen nerviosos si yo lo estoy y me hacen doler.

H: Que extraño, deberían portarse mejor con su madre, ¿cuántos meses tienes ya, seis, siete?

HB: Tengo seis meses, y es enserio lo de que me hacen doler.

H: De acuerdo, sigan con la historia.

PP: El viernes comenzó y Hecate ya estaba con su traje de baño puesto debajo de un uniforme deportivo que se les hicieron a los competidores, como el que los chicos usaron en el torneo de los tres magos. Los alumnos tenían los colores y las insignias de sus escuelas, los únicos diferentes eran los maestros, Hipo llevaba uno violeta con escarlata, se ajustaba bastante a su cuerpo, su traje era de una pieza, de los mismos tonos de su ropa. Le tome el cabello en una trenza y la acompañe a la salida, la competencia era solo para adultos debido a su complejidad y riesgos.

-¿Estas bien Hipo?-antes de responderme vomito en una bolsa que traía en el camino.

-No estoy de lo mejor, pero no tengo planeado morir así que es mejor que me recupere pronto-sobe su espalda y le di la botella, ella se la tomó y puso una cara de asco impresionante-si eso no me sirve...juro que mató a Sev, claro...si es que yo estoy viva para eso.

-Se que lo harás-el ministro se acerco al micrófono y empezó su parloteo.

-Sean bienvenidos a la tercera prueba de los juegos mágicos...hoy, los competidores se deberán sumergir en las profundidades para conseguir materiales que les permitirán avanzar a la prueba siguiente, y para que se mantengan en el agua, hay ciertas garantías que los calamares tienen custodiadas. Al profesor Tofty le gustara saber que su esposa esta en una de las cuevas submarinas del norte-vi como un hombre se lanzo al agua, era ese hombre. Hecate se saco la ropa deportiva.

-¿Dónde esta Mildred?¡¿Dónde esta mi hija?!-estábamos todos menos Mili-¡Mili!

-Que empiece el juego-Hipo salto al agua y no supe que fue lo que paso.

HB: Estaba acostumbrada al agua helada. Nade y nade sin tomar en cuenta cuales eran los efectos de lo que me dio Severus. Se veía muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para distinguir a un grupo de calamares pequeños atacando a una persona, puede que solos no hagan daño, pero cuando son muchos hay que evitarlos y rezar para que no te pillen nadando. Trate de ayudar a aquel que estaba siendo rodeado, pero fue demasiado tarde, estaban pegados a su cuerpo totalmente, lo ahogaron. Aproveche a guardar un poco de tinta que había salido de un calamar enfermo. Seguí avanzando hasta una cueva submarina y allí me encontré con lo que sería una sirena, son hostiles, si les haces daño no dudarían en asesinarte. Me puso su tridente en mi cuello. "Solo quiero una lagrima tuya, no te quiero lastimar", pude hablar, eso fue lo más raro...me llevo a la superficie y me dio lo que quería. "No debes llegar al final, si lo haces...no sera solo el fin de la competencia...si no que de algo más importante". No dejo que le preguntase por qué me ayudo o qué significaba eso. Volví a sumergirme y revise por todos lados hasta hallar a Mili. Tenia los ojos cerrados, y estaba amarrada a un poste. La libere y ella abrió los ojos. "Nada hacia la superficie", en eso algo agarro mi pierna y me tiro hacia abajo, Mildred se dio cuenta, iba a mecerte en el mismo aprieto que yo, "¡Vete!", hice un hechizo que la llevo con Pippa y Amelia.

PP:

-¿Y tu madre?-le pregunte poniéndole una toalla en la espalda.

-La tiene algo...creo que es un calamar gigante-me iba a lanzar pero me retuvieron.

-No puede interferir señorita, son las reglas.

HB: Mientras tanto yo trataba de vencer a esa cosa inmensa que me apretaba como si fuera una pelota anti estrés. Cuando ya no podía más, los efectos de la pocion se agotaron, me desespere al sentir como me faltaba oxígeno, se me apago todo.

H: Recuerdo el paro cardíaco que casi me dio al ver el cuerpo blanco de la señorita Hardbroom flotando en el agua.

IS: Me lance al agua y subí a Hecate.

-No esta respirando-le di respiración boca a boca, cinco veces, al igual que hice presión en su pecho con ambas manos juntas.

-Vamos nena-la maestra Cackle le decia.

-Vuelve-en eso voto todo el agua que tenia en los pulmones, tocio fuerte y respiró como nunca.

-No volveré a meterme a ese lugar...jamás-se puso de pie y vimos marcas de ventosas en su piel-eso se sale, esto...no-señalo sus cicatrices de la niñes.

MH: Le di un fuerte abrazo a mi mamá.

-No me vuelvas a asustar así...no se te ocurra abandonarme.

-No lo haré Mili.

El micrófono hizo un sonido horrible y el ministro habló "En segundo lugar y representando a la academia Cackle, la maestra Hecate Hardbroom" Muchos aplaudieron y felicitaron a mi mamá. Nos retiramos y ella se dio una ducha para sacare el aroma a pescado. Me senté con ella en la cama, solo habían pasado unos día de saber que era mi familia, pero la confianza fue mayor de la que esperaba, quizás fueron las cartas. Me peinaba mientras yo veía un álbum de fotos que ella encontró entre sus cosas. Habían fotos de ella y sus compañeras, otra de ella con una mujer algo mayor y dos bebés, mamá era adolescente, la otra ya se veía adulta.

-Ella es tu hermana-miró la foto y volvió a lo suyo.

-Si, lo es-su tono era el de alguien resentido.

-¿Qué paso con ustedes? Se ven muy unidas-dio un pequeño pero perceptible tirón a mi cabello-au.

-Lo siento. Mi hermana y yo solo nos...distanciamos un poco-me di vuelta pues ya había terminado mi trenza.

-En serio, si ya te llevas pésimo con Artemis imagínate con la tía.

-Nos peleamos hace mucho, esa foto la tomamos cuando tu y Artemis nacieron, se llevan por unos cuantos días tan solo-se tendió hacia atrás y yo me apoye en ella. Se movió un poco, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, yo me acostaba junto a Julie y a mi papá.

-¿Qué edad tiene y como se llama?

-Jennifer Black-la hermana de mi madre era familia del padrino de Harry, eso fue lo primero que asumí.

-¿Y tu tienes relación directa con los Black?-me acaricio la cabeza.

-Digamos que el padrino de Harry es mi primo. ¿Cómo te lo explico? Haber...-tomó una hoja en blanco y una pluma-mi abuela, Hilberta Black, se cazó con mi abuelo, Chris Harbroom. Nacieron mi madre y mi tía, tu abuela se cazó con...su primo...Kratos Black...y nació mi hermana, luego se cazó con mi padre y nací yo. Druella, se cazó con otro primo y tubo a Bella y a sus hermanas, Narcissa y Andrómeda...y allí tienes la versión breve de nuestra historia familiar. Ahora a dormir, estoy agotada-de ponto se subieron a la cama Morgana y Tigre.

-Ellos también quieren dormir con nosotros, ¿puedes cantarnos una canción para dormir?

-Te puedo cantar, pero no conozco canciones para dormir-apoyó su cabeza en su brazo y cantó.

 _"Mi nombre es María_

 _de un mercader el bien_

 _y he dejado a mis padres_

 _y la dote abandone._

 _Cupido me ha flechado_ _la riqueza me da igual_

 _solo ha de consolarme_

 _mi marino audaz jovial._

 _Doncellas vengan todas_

 _las que aman de verdad_

 _un marino alegre y fiero_

 _navega el fiero mar._

 _Cupido me ha flechado_

 _la riqueza me da igual_

 _solo ha de consolarme_

 _mi marino audaz jovial."_

-Es una canción de sirenas...-bostece y antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños oí a mi mamá.

-Dulces sueños cielo, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo y te protegeré.

PP: Se veían tan adorables. Mildred dormía como un angelito en los brazos de su madre, que la abraza con cariño. Las tape bien porque la noche era helada y me metí a la cama, la maestra Cackle leía, Imogen roncaba, Davina revisaba sus partituras, y yo no dejaba de cantar la canción que le canto Hecate a Mildred. Estaba celosa nuevamente.

-Cantas tan lindo como Hardbroom-dijo Vamp-¿por qué no te unes al grupo coral de brujas?

-Porque quiero que me conozcan como alguien inteligente y hábil, no por ser alguien que solo canta y que gana una competencia.

HB: Ay Pippa...no puedes evitar pavonearte por un rato. Lo comentas porque quieres que te pidan cantar.

PP: No es así, además es importante para la historia.

HB: Bien...continua.

PP: Hipo se despertó y fue hacia mi.

-¿Qué haces?-la mire con desagrado.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?, yo no pertenezco a la farándula como tu-ella sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Pero qué?...haber, ¿estas celosa de mi?-la mire y me acosté-dime...¿qué es lo que te provoca celos?, ¿que sea conocida por ser otro juguete de los hombres como Voldemort y Snape?, ¿qué este embarazada de alguien que no amo porque lo decidió y ya?, ¿qué me separaran de mi hija?, ¿qué haya vivido alejada de todo, siendo torturada por mi pasado y mi presente?. ¡¿Acaso eso te pone celosa?!

-Cálmese señorita-le pidió Vamp, estaba alzando la voz, por alguna razón Mildred no se despertaba.

-¡No me voy a calmar...estoy harta!, ah...ah...¡ah!-apretó su mano contra la parte inferior de su abdomen aún plano-¡ay!

-¿Qué te pasa?-se afirmo en la cama rasguñando la tela con sus uñas e hizo que las sabanas se quemaran, sus ojos se pusieron blancos y su rostro reflejaba dolor puro-¿Hecate que haces?-empezó a tener una convulsión que la tiro al suelo-Señorita Drill busque ayuda. Maestra Vamp llévese a Mildred a otro lado. Resiste niña-de su boca salían chillidos desesperantes, parecía estar endemoniada...luego nos dimos cuenta que eso se debía a los bebés del mago oscuro.


	5. Debilidades

Capitulo 5

HB: Seguía estando consiente de todo, trataba de hablar pero el dolor no me hacia más que gritar. Cuando sentí una especie de desgarro, pensé "Mis bebés". Sentí, como si me hubiesen sacado de mi cuerpo, luche por mantenerme en el pero me apartaron.

AM: La llevamos al hospital y allí se retorció en la cama. Todos estábamos contemplando el espectáculo con miedo. Ella se sentó en la cama, pensamos que se había recuperado, entonces sus ojos ya no eran cafés si no celestes. Su mirada era de odio, su sonrisa era diabólica, la amarramos por miedo a que hiciera algo de lo cual podríamos arrepentirnos.

-Son unos tontos-definitivamente no era ella, la voz que salía de su garganta era de un hombre inconfundible-si creen que pueden protegerla, están muy equivocados.

-Sal de ella-dijo Dombledore sacando su varita.

-Es imposible, hay dos partes de mi viviendo dentro de ella...me encargare que sean miserables...¡todos!, y ella morirá si le hacen algo a mis hijos-hizo un movimiento extraño con la cabeza-¡ayúdenme!-distinguí la voz de Hecate-¡silencio zorra!, volveré...-hizo una especie de puente con su cuerpo y cayó cansada en la cama.

-¿Hecate...eres tu?-puse mi mano en su frente, estaba sudando.

-Mis bebés...¿que pasa con mis bebés?-estaba muy preocupada.

-Todo esta bien...el doctor te va a revisar, estarás bien-tome su mano sujeta a la cama con una cuerda-nosotros te cuidamos.

PP: Dombledore, Amelia y yo estuvimos con ella todo el tiempo que podíamos, de vez en cuando nos turnábamos, pero la mayor parte del día estábamos todos. Incluso Imogen y Vamp se quedaban de vez en cuando. Luego del incidente el doctor reviso a mi amiga y le dijo que no se volviera a estrezar, porque puede perder a sus hijos y le da más posibilidades a Voldemort para poseerla, pues ella se bloquea por completo cuando se enoja, prácticamente...se va.

Un día, que me quede toda la noche con Hipo, apareció un hombre de bombín y capa negros. Hipo estaba despierta hablando conmigo cuando el entro.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunte despreocupada. Era un hombre de pelo rubio, se veía de la misma edad que Dombledore, solo que completamente menos arrugado, afeitado y con el cabello tomado en una cola de caballo.

-Soy el señor Gellert Grindelwald-automáticamente me instale a un lado de Hipo y la solté-no, no, no linda...no debes entrometerte en lo que no te corresponde-me dejo pegada en el techo-Ahora pequeña, vamos a lo que nos convoca. Tu, estas esperando a dos posibles demonios, hijos de mi rival mágico Tom Ryddle. Me han olvidado porque creen que el es más poderoso que yo...pero se equivocan, yo soy el amo de la muerte...planeo deshacerme de ellos, además...soy tu padrino, y le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría de los males de este mundo, aunque el no supiera que yo soy uno.

-¡Desciende!-grité, logré llegar al piso, aunque se me olvido por completo el hechizo para hacer que no me pegara tan fuerte contra el cemento. Tan solo me hice una herida en la boca por el impacto-¡no te le acerques!-levanto su mano y comenzó a asfixiarme a pesar de la distancia. Se acercó a mi y tomo mi cuello entre sus manos.

-¿Crees que una brujita como tu es capaz de derrotarme?-su fuerza era descomunal. Volvió con Hecate que se alejó lo más rápido que pudo. Su magia no logro nada contra a el. Grindelwald sacó una jeringa dorada con algo rojo dentro-esto no te dolerá-le enterró la aguja en el cuello y apretó el embolo-considerarlo como un aguijón de abeja.

HB: La verdad es que voy a pasar siendo la victima en la historia, resulta que alguien decidió que tuviera el protagonismo de la forma más cruel y trágica posible.

Sr. L: ¿Ese terrible hombre es su padrino?

HB: Si, y no es algo que me alegre.

H: Aquí es donde entre yo para salvarlas.

IS: Claro...el es el héroe de las damiselas en peligro no es así...Don Quijote en persona, deambulando con la fantasía de que lograra conquistar a su amada Dulcinea.

H: Cállate idiota.

PP:

-Nos encontramos de nuevo, se supone que debías estar en azkaban pero de todas maneras...es un gusto volver a ver que tu locura sigue estando a la vista de todos-hizo que me soltara y yo volví a respirar, me limpie la sangre de mi boca con la manga de mi blusa sin importarme que se manchara. Me puse de pie y sin pensar, ataque al loco-¿qué es lo que haces?-lo ataque con todas mis fuerzas.

H: Nunca vi una magia similar viniendo de una bruja.

HB: Ustedes los magos...son tan orgullos, tan machistas, se creen mejores que las brujas. Les asombra y molesta cuando una bruja es mejor que ustedes.

Sr. L: Estoy de acuerdo con usted señorita Hardbroom. Yo conozco muy bien a los magos y sé lo terribles que pueden ser en cuanto a su ego.

IS: En lo personal creo lo mismo.

H: Están celosos de mi gran poder.

HB: Hellibore, si no se aparta de mi juro que lo convierto en una rana.

H: De acuerdo me alejó.

HB: Gracias, ¿alguien podría darme un vaso de agua?

Sr. L: En seguida. (Un hombre con la cara cubierta le da un vaso a Hecate, ella agradece con la cabeza. Saca un frasco de su chaqueta, toma el contenido y luego bebe el agua)

HB: ¿Continuamos?

AM: Llegue para encontrar a la maestra Pentangle con la blusa llena de sangre, y a Hecate a punto de desmallarse otra vez. Estaba en una esquina, brillaba por el sudor de su cuerpo, la toque y juro que me queme la mano, estaba ardiendo. El profesor Horace corrió y le hizo beber algo negro de una copa.

-La hechizo, si no toma esto todos los días sus hijos morirán, no parara de agobiarla hasta que mueran o nazcan los pequeños, pero mientras estén dentro de ella deberá tomar esto.

Sr. L: ¿Lo qué tomo usted es el antídoto?¿Qué hace el hechizo del señor de la muerte?

MH: Hace que mi mamá supere la temperatura corporal normal, lo cual puede causar la muerte de los fetos en desarrollo. El señor podrá ser padrino de mi madre, pero no sabe nada de cuidar a una embarazada. A mi ya me ha vuelto loca de remate con esos arrebatos que tiene de vez en cuando.

AM: Si, cuando estamos en el cuarto no deja de pelear por cosas que ocurrieron en el día.

Pasaron creo que...dos meses. Las cinco ultimas competencias fueron mucho peores que las primeras tres, Hecate salió medio quemada, pues el ministerio puso gas venenoso en el bosque en donde se hizo el juego, el que deseaba sobrevivir debía ponerse más abajo del nivel del gas, o más arriba. Hecate si paso la prueba, pero con quemaduras de segundo grado, en las manos, en las piernas y en el mentón. Le pusimos una crema cuando salió del bosque, se veían horribles las quemaduras, algunos salieron pero no aguantaron, estaban muy quemados.

MH: Querían matar a mi madre, aún quieren hacerlo. En todas las competencias que han habido mi madre esta en riesgo de morir envenenada, ahogada, desangrada, golpeada...por alguna extraña razón se salva, pero es demasiada la suerte que tienen. Hubo una ocasión en la que se llevaron a mi madre al ministerio de magia.

HB: Salí de la ultima competencia del mes pasado, con la pierna lesionada, cojeaba mucho, tenía...¿qué era lo qué tenía?

IS: Tenias un pedazo de espada enterrado en el tobillo. Te lo sacamos y te llevaron. Tratamos de evitarlo pero te perdimos en la conmoción.

HB: Me tomaron de los brazos y de pronto estábamos en el ministerio. Hice peso muerto pero igual me arrastraron por el piso. Luche con tal de que me soltaran pero no lo hacían, me dejaron en un ascensor sola, con un hombre vestido de traje elegante. Lo reconocí cuando me mostró el rostro.

-Oh gracias al cielo señor Hallow...me han traído y no se la razón-el sacó una bolsa de su saco-¿qué es eso?-sacó algo más de su bolsillo, un gatito-me quiere explicar que hace-vació un poco del contenido de la bolsa sobre el gatito y este se volvió un gato adulto-no...no...no puede hacer eso.

-Es la única forma, si nacen en manos de quien ya sabe, podemos esperar cualquier catástrofe, pero si los matamos apenas nazcan podremos evitar cualquier mal futuro-las rejas se estaban abriendo y corrí hacia afuera con mi pierna mala. El lugar era un laberinto sin salida, a donde iba había un nuevo pasillo, y no había ninguna puerta-¡confíe en mi, solo quiero lo mejor para todos!

-¡Para todos menos para mi!, ¡Eso me puede matar!

-Un pequeño sacrificio por un bien mayor-de pronto me lanzaron de la nada un hechizo aturdidor. Choque contra la pared.

-¿A dónde vas querida?-la tipa de moño rosa debía estar-¿qué pensara tu abuela si encuentra a su nieta así?¿Por qué no le damos fin a este sufrimiento?-entonces Albus apareció y me llevo de vuelta al castillo, tanto viaje me hizo vomitar.

-Es increíble el hecho de que trataran de acelerar tu embarazo, ya te han tratado de matar varias veces y no a resultado...ahora quieren quitarte a tus hijos lo más pronto posible-yo me senté en mi cama y continué vomitando.

-El señor Hallow me las va a pagar-yo estaba endiablada-quiero hablar con Ethel, o que alguien más lo haga...de alguna forma se entero el ministerio de que estoy esperando a los niños de Voldemort.

-Cuando termines de hacer eso deberás comer, no hay alimento que no devuelvas-era cierto, mis antojos son extraños y no se los digo a nadie porque no los quiero asustar.

Sr. L: Puede decirnos con toda libertad...nosotros no la jugaremos.

HB: Bueno, se me antoja mucho la carne cruda y la sangre...no conozco la razón, o bueno...la conozco, pero no lo digo. Muchos lo han tratado de explicar...por más que trate de comer otra cosa no puedo.

IS: No sera porque Voldemort bebió sangre de unicornio para recuperar sus fuerzas...es un mortifago además, y suelen ser una especie de vampiros.

HB: No, y no me hables ni de vampiros, ni de hombres lobo...no, que quiero tener la conciencia tranquila con respecto a ese tema tan complicado para mi.

PP: No tan complicado como discutir sobre las familias, ¿eh Hipo? Ella no es la única que tiene conflictos familiares, ni es la única que a perdido a seres queridos. Yo perdí a mi marido y a mi hijo en un incendio hace poco.

HB: Al menos tu pudiste dejar tu marca en ese pequeño, una buena...y no como las que dejo mi abuela al rededor de todo mi cuerpo y alma. Tienes a tus padres, tienes una familia que no esta enferma como la mía, sin contar a Mili. Además, no veo la necesidad de hablar sobre esto.

MH: Serénense por favor, no estamos aqui para pelear por eso.

PP: Mildred...te adoro...¡pero no te metas!

HB: ¡No le grites a mi hija!(Se puso de pie y saco a Mildred de su silla. Le toma la mano y la coloca detrás de ella)

PP: No me pidas que no le grite si es igual de metiche que tu.

HB: ¡¿A quién le dices metiche pelagatos!?(Pippa le da una cachetada a su amiga, y Hellibore al ver que Hecate se puso roja la sujeto con ayuda de Icy, pues es demasiado fuerte para que la sujete solo una persona)¡Eres una maldita perra!

AM: Tranquilízate, recuerda lo que ocurre cuando te bloqueas así(Amelia se acerca tratando de calmar a la embarazada irritada)

Piensa en tus bebés, piensa en ti(Movió su cuello como lo había hecho al ser controlada por el señor tenebroso y se arrodillo en el suelo)No otra vez.

Sr. L: ¿Qué le ocurre?

PP: ¿Ha visto una película llamada "El exorcista"?

Sr. L: No.

PP: Pues va a ver una versión mucho más realista que esa cosa. (Se apagaron las luces y todo quedo en total oscuridad)

V: Ha pasado el tiempo, y he vuelto.

H: Te voy a matar si le haces algo más a Hecate.

IS: Yo le ayudare.

V: Oh...que lindo...un triangulo amoroso en el cuál la mujer no se interesa por ninguno.

PP: Eres un cobarde, ocultarte en el cuerpo de una mujer para tratar de llenar de miedo nuestros corazones. Te informo que no va a funcionar.

V: No es necesario. Puedo atormentarte de otras formas, y aún así no me temerás a mi. Tu amiga es 1000 veces más fuerte que tu y resulta que me apodero de ella de todas formas. Su debilidad es la ira...la tuya es la amabilidad...la de los magos es su orgullo, la de las niñas...es la curiosidad, todos tenemos debilidades.

MH: Le prometo que encontraremos la suya.


	6. La mezcla

Capitulo 6

V: Me agrada escuchar a una niña tan valiente...Mildred, igual que tu madre...¿por qué no accede a estar conmigo y los mortifagos?Sería la reina, y tu la princesa.

MH: Yo no le creo, déjela en paz, ella no lo quiere a usted.

V: Es cierto, ella ama a otro, pero el no la ama a ella, y pronto verán el dolor que muchos sintieron(Se oye un sonido espectral y se encienden de nuevo las luces)

PP: ¡Hipo!(La mujer se encuentra en posición fetal en una esquina)Estas sangrando.

HB: Son mis brazos(En sus brazos tenía los símbolos de las reliquias de la muerte, "sangre sucia" escrito más de diez veces, y rasguños)Ese ya no es un mago, es un demonio.

Sr. L: Llamen a una ambulancia.

HB: No, no...no confió en nadie, los médicos también están con el ministerio.

-Bien señores, les debo decir que la chiquilla tuvo suerte, pero de todas maneras, debemos llevarla al hospital de muggles para revisarla más a fondo y que luego se recupere(Hecate se recostó en un sillón y extendió su brazo para que trataran sus heridas)

-¿Y por qué no me puedo quedar en la enfermería de la escuela?-no entendía.

-Porque en el hospital hay herramientas que nos permiten revisar mejor a los bebés.

-Correcto...-nunca pensé que tratarían de desmembrar a mis hijos con un extraño aparato-¿qué es eso?-la mujer movió lo que según vi era una pantalla-me permite ver a tus pequeños. Ellos son esas cuatro manchitas, ahora, voy a ir a informar a tu familia que todo esta bien-nunca pensé en decirle familia las personas que están aquí.

AM: Nunca llego tal mujer a comunicarnos el estado de nuestra querida Hecate.

HB: Ya estaba inquieta, pero quería que me dijeran que podía irme. Ese pensamiento fue interrumpido por dos hombres que entraron con un carro repleto de objetos que no eran prometedores en los absoluto.

-¿Qué ocurre?, me dijeron que todo estaba bien.

-Descuide señorita-el hombre tenía la cara tapada...con una mascarilla(Coloco una expresión que indicaba estar pensando en algo)¿Qué...fue lo que dije? Ah si-tenemos que revisarla personalmente, para eso debe relajarse, nosotros le pondremos anestesia para que no sienta dolor.

-¿Dolor?¿por qué sentiría dolor?-el otro sujeto me esposo ambos brazos a la silla e inclino bruscamente el respaldo. Sujeto mi torso a este con unos metales parecidos a pinzas que estaban en la misma silla. Mis piernas fueron separadas y sujetadas de la misma forma que mi cuerpo-¿qué es lo que quieren hacerme?-me inyectaron de nuevo, solo que esta vez fue en el brazo.

-Vamos a sacar a esos puntos negros de tu útero-trate de hacer magia, pero no pude, el maldito lo quiso así-no te esfuerces, lo que te inyecto mi compañero bloquea tus poderes durante 24 horas, tiempo suficiente para hacer esto y que el señor de pelito gris nos pague.

-¡Mildred!¡Pippaaaa!¡Hellibore por favoooor!¡Alguien ayúdeme...ayudaaa!-veía como el hombre levantaba la frasada que me tapaba y un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al sentir como introducía un aparato que provocaba un ruido espantoso. Afortunadamente llego una persona a salvarme, que era una de las pocas personas pertenecientes a mi árbol genealógico y que fue borrado de el-Andrómeda, oh que gusto me da verte-aún estaba inmovilizada.

-Descuida, Avada kedravra-cayó el que estaba cerca mió-ahora tú-antes de que le hiciera algo el escapo en una nube de humo-te voy a quitar esas incomodas pinzas-me soltó completa y me levante-espera, el torpe te hizo una llaga en la pierna, menos mal no es hemorragia interna. Te voy a curar-extendió su varita y paro el sangrado-listo, ahora puedes ir con tus amigos.

-Ven conmigo, hace tiempo que no te veo prima-me lanzo ropa.

-Sé como te gusta esa marca de ropa, y se que ese color es tu favorito. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?, no te invito un trago porque...ya sabes-me saque la bata y me puse las calzas negras, la camiseta sin hombros ni mangas morada, y un abrigo estilo capa. Mi pelo estaba suelto y un poco ondulado por las trenza que tenía antes de ser llevada al hospital muggle, me puse las botas negras y los guantes del mismo color. Comente antes lo de la sangre y la carne fresca no es así, bueno, al que mato Andrómeda se le abrió la cabeza con un golpe y yo estuve a punto comérmelo, ese rojo que sobresalía en su cráneo me dio hambre-Constancia, sabes que Narcissa y yo te prohibimos comer a completos extraños.

-Aj, veo que nunca dejaran de controlarme y consentirme por ser la menor de nosotras...¿y qué hay de ti?¿sigues en el oficio familiar?-la tome del brazo y salimos.

Sr. L: De acuerdo a lo que dijo, usted no bebe sangre y come carne por estar en cinta, lo hace de mucho antes.

HB: Es cierto, le voy a dar una pista, ¿por qué cree que casi nunca estoy afuera en los días soleados y normalmente me coloco una cierta cantidad de bloqueador si salgo con sol?

Sr. L: Pero...eso es un mito, una leyenda, una...superstición.

HB: Lo mismo se pensó de las brujas y de los magos.

Sr. L: ¿Quieres decir que eres una especie de bruja...vampiro?

HB: Para abreviar vambruja...o al menos así se nos llamaba antiguamente.

AM: ¿Pero tienes la edad que aparentas o no?

HB: No, no te preocupes...tengo treinta años, soy la más joven de mi mezcla, o al menos de los que quedamos, la otra mezcla conocida por algunos es la fusión de mago y hombre lobo.

MH: Como el tío Remus.

PP: ¿Tío Remus?

HB: Es como cuando te dice tía Pippa.

PP: Ah(Hecate continua acostada el el sillón, agobiada por lo mal que se siente)Esta afiebrada, dejemos-la aquí y volvamos nosotros a nuestros asientos. Apaga la luz de esta parte y coloquen en su cabeza un paño con vinagre. (Se hizo lo recomendado)

Sr. L: ¿Y qué ocurrió cuando Hecate salió con su prima?

AM: Nos dijo que Andrómeda la invito a comer a una parte, y que no podíamos ir con ellas. Mildred y yo protestamos, pero como somos tan curiosas fuimos sin que nos vieran. Primero, las vimos bajar por unas escaleras de un callejón hasta una puerta adornada con dibujos de color sangre seca, golpearon tres veces y se abrió una rejilla, "tiszta vér", no sé que idioma es ese.

H: Es húngaro.

PP: Nosotras bajamos y dijimos la misma palabra. Manteniendo la distancia seguimos por un pasillo oscuro en donde las luces alumbraban muy poco. Era macabro. Entonces nos abrieron otra puerta y pasamos a un lugar en donde habían personas conversando y tomando el té, al rededor de la habitación habían cientos de garzones, me sentía vigilada. Uno de ellos se acerco a nosotras y pregunto por nuestro grupo de sangre, si ingeríamos alcohol, cuánto alcohol, si fumábamos, si eramos drogadictas...dios una infinidad de preguntas. "Pasen por aqui por favor"dijo el chico, "les traeremos algo de beber mientras empieza el acto principal". Estuvimos casi una hora esperando, cuando en el escenario empezó a tocar una banda y entro una mujer extraña, vestida de negro, solo que más sexy podría decirse, su vestido era bastante provocativo en esta zona de aquí. (Señala el escote de su vestido)

-Es una noche hermosa para muchos...no es así, la sangre hierve en nuestras venas...nuestro corazón esta sediento...tenemos hambre del cuerpo humano-¿por qué dejaron pasar a una niña si era un prostíbulo?-ahora, el platillo principal, ustedes-salió gente de detrás de las cortinas del escenario y comenzaron a degollar a la gente, y a beber su sangre, vi de pronto a Hecate, hacia lo mismo que los demás.

-Mira que lindos cuellos tienen estas damas-tres hombres de negro y lentes nos miraban-esta sera mía-el que parecía el jefe paso su lengua por mi cuello.

-Hagan lo que quieran conmigo pero a la niña no le hagan nada-se rieron y me desabrocho el vestido.

-Creo que voy a hacer algo más con esta.

-¡Hipo!-miró a donde estábamos Mili y yo, y se transportó de su lugar al nuestro-gracias al cielo.

-Tu tienes magia igual que yo-sus ojos eran rojos-ahora los atiendo a ustedes-al que estaba más cerca le dio un cabezazo, al otro le enterró las garras, y al ultimo le torció el cuello-¿que rayos hacen ustedes aquí?

-Me pregunto lo mismo sobre ti-nos saco afuera del lugar-¿por qué tus ojos son rojos, por qué matas personas...y por qué mierda te alimentas de ellos?

-Porque es mi naturaleza, soy una bruja vampiro...o vambruja como ustedes prefieran...suena absurdo pero es cierto...mi familia esta repleta de hechiceros y brujas, más yo nací con una parte característica de cada uno de mis padres. Mi madre era una vampiresa, mi padre un mago, yo resulte la mezcla entre estos. Por eso provoco miedo, mi aura aleja a la gente cobarde y atrae al valiente. No me acerco nunca a las plantas porque las mato, no me molesta el frío porque las temperaturas que para ustedes son un tanto altas a mi me matan. Por eso salgo siempre con capa y sombrero, no porque me guste, y por eso casi nunca me ven comer dulces o golosinas, son terribles para mi salud...me afecta mucho más que a ustedes-la verdad es que estaba en un estado de shock, mi mejor amiga comía gente.

-Yo no soy como tu...¿o si?-Mildred estaba preocupada.

-No, tu no naciste maldita como yo, tu eres una brujita sana que no debe arrepentirse de nada grande aún. Cada vida que quito se convierte en otra noche de tormentos, sin conciliar el sueño-se colocó a llorar, es duro ser alguien como ella, sobre todo en su estado hormonal y psicológico.

AM: Todo cobró sentido en ese momento, porque se lleva con los murciélagos, porque mantiene su distancia con las plantas, porque jamás come los que nosotros o muy pocas veces lo hace, porque no le gustan los días soleados y porque usa tanto el negro. O porque da tanto miedo.

Los vampiros son diferentes, pero nadie es tan peculiar como Hecate, ella es el primer espécimen que se ha encontrado de la mezcla. Siempre se han escuchado leyendas, pero nunca se había visto a uno de carne y hueso. Recuerdo que cuando niña las mayores nos asustaban a mi y a mis compañeras poniéndose colmillos y lentes de contacto. Ya cuando más grandes nos disfrazábamos nosotras para Halloween.

PP: Mi madre me contaba una historia, en donde un niño y una niña descubrieron su verdadera naturaleza, y al ser diferentes sus familias los separaron a pesar de el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

(Un quejido ahogado distrae a todos y Icy corre hacia la causa de un supuesto triángulo amoroso)

IS: ¿Qué ocurre? Estas ardiendo.

HB: Me estoy sofocando aquí, tengo mucha calor.

IS: ¿Hay alguna tina, o piscina, algo en donde podamos ponerla con agua fría?

Sr. L: Hay una piscina en la azotea(Icy carga a la mujer convaleciente en sus brazos y la lleva a donde hay una gran piscina con agua ya fría)Sáquele el vestido(Le dejan en ropa interior y la meten dentro del agua)

IS: ¿Así esta mejor?(La mujer asiente) Necesitamos saber porque la posición no funciono.

HB: El hombre que me dio el vaso de agua...es el mismo que contrato el padre de Ethel para matar a mis hijos.


	7. Amigas

Capitulo 7

(Nos acabamos de enterar que nuestra protagonista ha sido envenada o algo así, por el mismo hombre al que anteriormente contrato el señor Hallow)

Sr. L: Seguridad, búsquenlo. (Dice por un micrófono pequeño que tenía junto a la boca)No se preocupe. Atraparemos a ese sin vergüenza muy pronto.

HB: Eso espero, el debe saber el antídoto...ah...me siento mal, apenas si puedo respirar (Entran dos guardias con el acusado bien sujeto)

G1: Aquí esta el sospechoso.

H: Tu haz de saber el antídoto contra el hechizo.

S: Si lo sé, pero deben darme algo a cambio.

PP: ¿Qué te tenemos que dar?(El sujeto se suelta de los guardias)

S: Quiero que me den una suma significativa de dinero...a cambio de este frasco que puede salvar a su amiga. (Tratan de quitárselo pero lo hace desaparecer)¿Creyeron que iba a dejar que me la arrebatasen de las manos sin que me diesen la paga?

Sr. L: Yo le daré el dinero si antes me da el frasco, si no funciona, usted ira a la cárcel.

S: ¿Quién esta más desesperado?¿ustedes o yo?(Extendió la mano, y el Sr. Lansdale trono los dedos, entonces aparece un maletín con dinero)Ábrelo(Se ven centenares de billetes amarrados con elásticos)Atrapalo(Pippa lo atrapa y se mete al agua para dárselo a su amiga)

PP: Tranquila amiga...aquí estoy...siempre te apoyare (Hecate al beber la posición deja de respirar, deja de tener pulso, y el calor que irradiaba su carne no era el mismo)¿Hipo? Hipo contesta...¡Hecate por favor!(La sacaron a la orilla de la piscina)

MH: ¡Mamá...mamá!(Pasaron unos segundos y Hecate volvió a la vida, estaba muy exaltada)¡Mamá, ¿por qué tienes que hacer eso?!

HB: Es mala suerte nena. ¿Me dijiste amiga no es así?

PP: Si. Es la primera vez después de un largo tiempo que no te llamo así empleando el significado que tiene la palabra.

HB: ¿Recuerdas por qué peleamos?(Todos se abrigan y se cambian las prendas mojadas)

PP: Si, fue algo complicado.

AC: ¿Les gustaría compartir eso con nosotros?(Ambas se miras y sonríen)

PP y HB: Por supuesto(Vuelven a la habitación del principio)Hay que empezar con el inicio.

Nos conocimos en la escuela, era el día número uno de clases y yo llegue felizmente con mis seguidores...dos chicas y un muchacho, nunca me tome el tiempo de conocer siquiera sus nombres. Había un chico, Brian, era el más lindo de todos y el más famoso, yo quería que el fuese mi novio. Teníamos 17 años de edad y ya quería cazarme.

Estábamos en la entrada cuando de pronto una joven entro vestida de negro, tenía el cabello color castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos, y su piel era tan blanca como la de un muerto. Era buena moza, y por eso me puse celosa, pero la veían como un bicho raro por ser alta y delgada. Yo en aquel tiempo era mala, pesada, me acerque a ella y la hice tropezar colocando mi pie en su camino. Entro entonces la directora de la escuela, la abuela de Hecate.

-¿Cómo es que llegue a tener una nieta tan decepcionante como tu?-la tomo de una oreja y la puso de pie-es un nuevo año, y hay una alumna nueva, su nombre de nacimiento es igual al mio...no deseo que reciba un trato especial...sera una más en la academia. Ahora...necesito a una señorita que este dispuesta a compartir cuarto con ella.

-Señorita yo...-no me dejo terminar.

-Oh señorita Pentangle le agradezco mucho, les indicare su dormitorio-la chica y yo la seguimos. Entramos en la habitación con nuestro equipaje y nos instalamos.

-Y...¿cuál es tu nombre?-me preguntó ella.

-Me llamo Pippa Pentangle, hija del ministro de magia. Le diré a mi padre que me pusieron a compartir cuarto con un fideo parlante.

-Lo dice la rubia hueca y rica que no sabe nada más que hacerse la bonita-desde entonces nos peleamos por mucho tiempo, hasta que llego el día del baile y me sentí un poco mal al ver que Hipo no hablaba con nadie y que bailaba sola. Además...le debía mucho al ser ella quien hablo con su abuela para darme la oportunidad de obtener una beca que me ayudaría para entrar a una buena universidad y mantenerme allí.

-Pippa-me hablo el futuro padre de Mildred-¿sabes quién es ella?

-Se llama Constancia, nieta de la directora. Iré con ella, me da lastima verla tan sola, además...gracias a ella conseguí una beca-camine y baile con ella-ven conmigo-tome su mano y la lleve al cuarto-mira Coni...¿puedo decirte Coni no es así?

-Si, aunque es un poco alegre.

-Tu puedes llamarme Pipsqueak.

-¿Pelagatos en español?

-Quizás no aplica a mi situación económica, pero social si...todos me conocen por ser la hija del ministro de magia...pero nadie sabe quien soy, no soy nadie.

-Perdón si te dije así, es que prácticamente te odiaba. Pero...independiente de lo que piensen los otros, tu si eres alguien.

-Bueno, sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, pero he comprendido que si entraste a mi vida es por algo. Y ya que somos amigas, quiero que seas mi nuevo proyecto.

-¿A qué te refieres?-yo sonreí y tome unos cosméticos que había en mi cómoda.

-Te voy a convertir en alguien... popular, igual que yo, pon los labios así-se los pinte y luego pinte sus parpados también. Le solté el pelo y la lleve devuelta al baile-diviértete.

-Wow, jamás había visto tanta belleza en un solo lugar...Pippa me ha hablado mucho de usted señorita...soy Brian...y tu eres Constancia...la chica más singular que he visto, no te importa lo que los demás piensen de ti-desde ese punto en adelante somos amigas, en realidad...mejores amigas.

HB: Un muchacho trato de hablar con Pippa en ese instante, ella no ignoro el llamado, más si ignoro las palabras que salían de la boca del chico. Le estaba declarando su amor, y ella estaba pendiente de Brian y de mi. Luego de eso el muchacho no volvió a aparecer.

PP: El año siguiente, descubrí el embarazo de Hecate, y la ayude a ocultarlo lo mejor que pude, pero su abuela supo de todos modos.

-Eres una tonta...como te dejaste engañar por un impuro-entramos a la oficina el padre y yo-eres un maldito, mi nieta tendrá a una sangre sucia por tu culpa.

-Yo mantendré a mi hija, tengo trabajo y puedo ayudarme del dinero que me heredaron mis padres.

-Yo igual puedo contribuir-dije-ella es mi amiga.

-El único que se hará cargo será el padre de la mocosa, apenas nazca será apartada de mi nieta. Ella no recordara la experiencia, solo se preocupara de sus estudios y de ser la mejor bruja de su generación-paso el tiempo y nació la pequeña.

-¿Le pondrás nombre Constancia?-ella asintió.

-Se llamara...Mildred.

Fuimos a la universidad juntas, en donde Hecate se enamoro de Marcos y yo también. El y yo nos habíamos comprometido, pero jamás me amo, y se cazó con Hipo a mis espaldas, a pesar de que Hecate tampoco lo quería tanto.

HB: Al enterarse Pippa fue a discutir conmigo, en público. Creí que no sería una pelea tan duradera, pero lo fue. Apenas termine mis estudios con Broomhead me fui con Marcos y no volví a ver a Pippa hasta el año pasado en la competencia de hechicería que suele patrocinar la academia Cackle. Allí los golpes y discusiones eran en privado, y las indirectas eran a vista de todos. Gracias a Mildred tuvimos el tiempo de reconciliarnos.

MH: Recordé cuando se lanzaron comida a la hora de almorzar, quedaron llenas de salsa de tomate en el rostro. Luego la señorita Cackle las tomo de una oreja a cada una y las saco del comedor para hablarles.

AM: Les reprendí bastante, les tire las orejas con fuerza, igual que si fueran niñas. Solo se reconciliaron gracias a Mildred.

HB: Gracias a mi hija.

PP: Gracias a mi ahijada.

MH: Es mi madrina desde que llegue al mundo. Me bautizaron a escondidas y luego me fui con Marcos.

HB: El año pasado supe que Pippa tuvo un hijo con su marido, pero el tiempo que tuvieron no fue mucho. El pequeño tenía 5 años, el marido 30, y Pippa 29. Estaban en su casa, mirando la televisión cuando...

PP: Se oyeron gritos provenientes de afuera. No prestamos atención al inicio, pero al rato mi marido se puso de pie y mi hijo lo siguió. Quede sola en el cuarto con la televisión encendida. Pasaron unos minutos y sentí que los vidrios se rompían, vi nubes de humo a mi al rededor y sentí que me rasguñaban. Cuando se fueron note el fuego en cada rincón de la casa. Yo salí de allí y me dirigí a donde debían estar mi hijo y mi marido y...(se coloca a llorar)encontré a ambos en el suelo, con la cabeza sin cabello, con la piel negra...estaban abrazados...¿cuánto tiempo estuvo el fuego como para dejarlos así?Abrí la puerta de la calle y entre para sacar los cuerpos afuera, los arrastre con todas mis fuerzas. El humo me hizo toser mucho, un pedazo de madera se me clavo en el estomago al derrumbarse el techo sobre mi, pero finalmente llegamos afuera. Sentí las quemaduras en mis piernas descubiertas y en mis brazos. Me arrodille en el suelo, pero me gano el cansancio y caí desmayada.

Desperté en el hospital.

-Señorita Pentangle...mis más sinceras condolencias por la perdida de su familia...debo informarle también, que al enterrarse ese pedazo de madera y aspirar gran cantidad de hollín, provoco la muerte de su...futuro hijo...calculamos que tenía unas 16 semanas de embarazo-no sabía que estaba embarazada, no había tenido síntoma alguno. La parte de mi que valía la pena salvar se había ido.

-Quiero estar...sola-el doctor salió y empece a ver mi cuerpo, tenía el torso vendado al igual que los brazos, moverme me causaba dolor, mucho dolor.

Pasaron unos cuantos meses y fui invitada a la competencia junto a mis muchachos. A Mildred le ofrecí que fuese a mi academia por estar resentida con Hipo, de cuyo cambio de nombre me entere gracias a la maestra Cackle. Al no tener a otra familia decidí que compartiría con mi ahijada como si fuese mía, pero prefirió quedarse en la academia con su madre.

MH: Como dijeron en algún momento, soy igual a mi madre, y quiero serlo siempre.


	8. Memoria

Capitulo 8

PP: ¿Quién no ha escuchado la historia del mago de Oz? Nosotros no somos la excepción. La historia de una niña común y corriente que derrota a la bruja malvada de una misteriosa tierra llamada Oz. Miren-me a mi, ¿a quién me parezco?

Sr. L: A la bruja sabía del norte, Glinda.

PP: En realidad la bruja del Norte se llama Locasta. Si, sería Glinda, pero ella es del Sur.

HB: ¿Y yo quién soy?

Sr. L: La bruja malvada del Oeste, jamás supe su nombre.

HB: Es Elphaba...mi hermana sería la bruja mala del Este, Nessarose, y Amelia la bruja buena del Norte, Locasta.

MH: Yo sería Dorothy, Maud es el espantapájaros, Ethel el hombre de hojalata, y Enid el león cobarde.

H: Yo soy el mago de Oz.

IS: Un farsante, mentiroso y embustero. Yo soy a quien llaman Fiyero(Salió una risa de la oscuridad)

HB: La maestra Broomhead es como madame Morrible, la horrible maestra de las dos brujas más jovenes y aquella que le tira una casa encima a Nessa.

Sr. L: Ustedes tienen toda la razón, es muy interesante el hecho de que se parezcan a esos personajes.

AM: Y eso no es nada, tuvimos que participar en la obra musical que quiso interpretar la maestra Vamp el año pasado frente a muchas personas, y es justamente de esta historia. Nunca pensé que vería a Hecate pintada de verde.

-Odio el verde...-dijo mientras se ponía el vestido negro-¿por qué debo ser la bruja malvada del Oeste?No soy malvada.

-Porque eres como ella, o fuiste como ella-sopló con fuerza haciendo un ruido como de hélice-hazlo pensando en que lo pasaras super bien. Y que vas a ser famosa.

-Aj, lo que menos deseo es ser famosa. Estoy satisfecha con mis logros académicos y con ser una de las brujas más inteligentes y capaces del país entero.

-Veo que tu abuela logro meterte esas ideas suyas en tu cabeza, más...no significa que tu quisieses eso...a ti te encantaba cantar cuando joven, tocabas el piano, y la flauta mágica de vez en cuando. Hechizabas a los hombres con tu voz.

MH: La hora de la función llego al fin. Todo salió de acuerdo a lo ensayado. La parte que hizo reír a muchos fue cuando Elphaba agarro a escobazo a Glinda, o cuando Glinda se pone a cantar como loquita. Eso es muy tía Pippa, solo faltaba una rosquilla con glaseado rosa para que mordisqueara.

PP: Hablando sobre el tema(Aparece una en sus manos)Me dio hambre.

HB: Yo igual quiero una...pero no puedo hacer nada estando así, ya no logro controlar mi magia.

Sr. L: ¿Y eso por qué pasa?

HB: Los bebés tienes sus propios poderes y afectan a los míos, pues estos están centrados en su formación. No estoy capacitada para defenderme por mi cuenta, si utilizo mucho mi magia me debilito al punto de desvanecerme.

H: Descuida, no tendrás que llegar a ese extremo ya que te protegeré de cualquier peligro que corras, te amo...y no como a una bruja de la cual me pude enamorar...si no que como a una...hija...aunque no se notara antes(El toca la mano de Hecate y automáticamente ella se pone de pie ante el publico, esta sobresaltada)

HB: Aléjate de mi...(Agita sus manos cerca de su rostro y trata de calmar su respiración)Veo que las similitudes con la historia de Oz y nuestra vida siguen siendo cada vez mayores.

Pensaste que no recordaría aquella nota de mi madre...en donde me decía con exactitud porque mi padre jamás fue quien yo creía...tu trataste de borrar ese recuerdo...pero el contacto físico debilita los hechizos desmemorizantes lo suficiente como para recordar lo demás por cuenta propia. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

H: Hecate yo...(Trato de acercarse)

HB: No me toques, quiero que te vallas(Estaba llorando)Eres un maldito mentiroso. Vete ahora.

H: Pero...yo solo quería...

HB: ¡Ahora!(Ella lanza un rayo y lo hace desaparecer)

PP: ¿A dónde lo enviaste?

HB: A un lugar de donde no podrá salir en un buen rato.

PP: ¿Por qué te enojaste con el?

HB: Porque se fue al saber que el señor tenebroso iría a mi casa para matarlo a el y a mi madre, por eso el que murió en su lugar fue otro hombre que creí conocer gracias al hechizo desmemorizante de mi mamá. Todo este tiempo pensé que el era alguien ajeno a mi, nunca me gusto porque sentía que no era correcto. No quiero que este cerca de mi ni de sus nietos, el siempre quiso ser un padre...más el cobarde no tuvo lo suficiente como para serlo y quedarse conmigo.

PP: Por eso trato de que yo tomara un sorbo de esa extraña bebida aquella vez. Quería un hijo de mi...para reemplazarte. Menos mal no le hice caso, esas cosas son muy peligrosas...es un verdadero idiota, el es...otro enemigo desde este instante.

HB: Quizás no sea un enemigo, pero es alguien a quien debemos tener vigilado. Mi padrino tenía razón, me advirtió que no confiara en Hellibore...me dijo que el me protegería de todo incluyendo a mi padre. En serio me quiere...pero no es suficiente.

MH: ¿Y cómo es que el...abuelo se ve tan joven?

HB: Al parecer la piedra filosofal que encontró Potter en primer año nunca fue destruida, o no era la única que había creado ese alquimista Nicolas Flamel.

Sr. L: Nos hemos llevado cada sorpresa...es extraño que los invitados se abran tanto al publico. Señorita Pippa...¿qué cree que hubiese pasado si usted hubiera aceptado aquel trago?

PP: Estaría con un bebé en brazos, o simplemente no estaría aqui...y la historia cambiaría un poco.

HB: Prosigue con la narración de los hechos.

PP: Ah si claro(Sigue comiendo su rosquilla)Volviendo a los juegos, Hecate ya tenía los cinco meses de embarazo, y paso la segunda prueba del mes...enfrentarse a sus miedos más profundos y finalmente a su verdadero yo. Vimos grabaciones. Hecate se enfrento a su abuela, que la golpeo en la espalda con un látigo, luego a la maestra Broomhead que le gritaba, luego estuvo dentro de un armario con clavos en el cual nos metía su abuela al cometer errores graves...la pobre Hecate se pasaba el día allí dentro a pesar de no haber hecho nada. Después tuvo que encarar a Voldemort, a su prima...y finalmente a su verdadero yo.

HB: Había una niña frente a mi, al principio estaba lejos, se veía pequeña y frágil...pues era huesuda, tenia heridas en todo el cuerpo, y sus ojos eran amarillos. Al caminar creció transformándose en una niña como Mildred, creí que era ella por un instante, y sus ojos eran un poco anaranjados, dio otros seis pasos y era una chica de 18...sus ojos eran anaranjados completamente, tenia perforaciones, mechones teñidos de colores y las muñecas cortadas. Hasta que estuvo a menos de diez centímetros de mi. Era una mujer de ojos rojos, tenia sangre en las manos junto con un cuchillo, el pelo corto, no llevaba ropa. Se acerco al río en donde sumergió sus muñecas cortadas. "Dame la mano y ven al agua"En un principio la seguí, y ella mostró sus dientes.

PP: Hecate se veía perdida en los ojos de esa cosa extraña, la iba a matar con sus dientes. Pero antes de que lo hiciera Hecate despertó y la golpeo.

-No puedes aceptar al monstruo que llevas dentro eh-salieron del agua.

-Sé que en el fondo soy una bestia...pero no me priva de nada, ni siquiera del amor. Hay personas que me aman, y personas que me odian, y me hacen ser quien soy...y no soy como tu-cambio su expresión y se deshizo de la criatura.

Paso el rato y Hecate, perturbada, volvió al inicio apenas. Todos la esperábamos con los brazos abiertos, pero tuvo un ataque de histeria...tuvieron que cargarla hasta el castillo, allí decidimos volver a nuestras academias e ir a Hogwarts solo para las competencias, pero no falto el hechizo desmemorizante que borro recuerdos como el de la maestra Broomhead. Como siempre, esos espacios en la memoria son rellenados por recuerdos manipulados para ocultar las cosas, más no tardamos en ver todo otra vez.

HB: Me desperté en mi cama, ya había empezado el sexto mes...osea que fue hace poco. Asumo que pasaron más días pero no lo recordaba, no recordaba los juegos...fue como si no hubiéramos ido a Hogwarts nunca.

Me puse de pie y fui a lavarme la cara, algo no estaba bien y no sabía que pasaba.

-Oh ya despertó-entro Imogen en mi cuarto-Icy viene en camino, fue a comprar unas cosas para que no te estreces con la presencia de la inspectora.

-¿Qué me paso?-estaba con ropa.

-Se desmayo en el pasillo luego de que supo que Broomhead sería la inspectora, alcanzó a decirnos lo terrible que es y se le apagaron las luces, por suerte la atrapamos antes de que se golpeara-estuve dando vueltas en la escuela. Saque a los murciélagos de Mildred, le advertí sobre la mujer y volví a buscar a la maestra Cackle. Fue entonces cuando casi me dio un ataque de pánico.

-Creo que ya esta familiarizada con mi subdirectora Hecate-no supe que decir.

-Es...un honor verla nuevamente maestra Broomhead-sentí un movimiento brusco en mi vientre, uno que me hizo quejarme.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo...más no puedo evitar sentirme muy decepcionada al ver a una alumna de habilidades como las tuyas...derrochando todos los años que pase enseñándole todo lo que sabe. Además, embarazada...sin estar cazada-ella movió su mano sin que Cackle se percatara y sentí un agudo dolor que no demostré.

-Me casé con el padre hace mucho ya-me dio una carta con la firma del consejo de brujas del país-¿y esto por qué?-la abrí y leí en voz alta-" _Señorita Constancia Ogrum, debido a la edad en la que contrajo matrimonio con el señor Icy Stevens, este fue anulado y por ende sus hijos son totalmente ilegítimos. Serán llevados a un hogar hasta que tengan doce años y puedan asistir a escuelas de hechicería en donde volverán a estar con usted. La inspectora_ _estará a cargo de usted debido que ella tiene la experiencia necesaria para tratar con mujeres en su situación"_

-Tengo el poder de controlarte Constancia, sigues siendo la niña indefensa que conocí hace tanto.

-Mi nombre es Hecate-se fue por el pasillo hasta la sala de maestros.

-¿Esta bien Constancia...digo...Hecate?-yo negué.

-Ella emplea un hechizo de tortura...y no es el que se usa normalmente, es uno en donde ella controla a mis bebés que están aqui, desde afuera, y hace que se muevan con la suficiente fuerza como para causarme un dolor insoportable-Icy entro lleno de bolsas y un peluche de murciélago en mano.

-Hola maestra Cackle, hola querida...-me dio un beso-mira, te compre un peluche como el que tenias de niña.

-Este no es el mejor momento, la maestra Hecketty Broomhead llego y no esta muy feliz al verme aquí, y tampoco le alegra verme así...-fui a la sala de profesores en donde la señora dio un discurso muy aburrido sobre la disciplina y como deberíamos tratar a las alumnas. Me subió la presión, lo sé porque me empezó a doler mucho la cabeza y sentí como se agito mi corazón.

La maestra Vamp no podía estar más nerviosa, le puso etiquetas a todo lo que hay en su sala. Cackle se puso a ocultar papeles, Mim y yo eramos las únicas que no estaban tan locas por vernos bien ante la bruja esa. Paso el día y fuimos a la oficina de Amelia, en donde estábamos ella, la idiota, Icy y yo.

-¿A esto le llaman planes de estudio?¿Y la lista de libros de conjuros?¿Cómo es que trabajan con esta escasez de material?-levante la mano para decirle algo y ella volvió a hacer el hechizo-Constancia...sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me interrumpas.

-S-si señora...ay-puse una de mis manos en mi vientre y me encorve hacia adelante en la silla, la otra mano la tenia sobre el brazo de la silla-no quise hacerlo, ay.

-¿Qué te pasa?-me pregunto Icy. Yo no respondí y rasguñe la madera con fuerza.

-Ella se lo esta haciendo-Amelia se puso de pie y logro distraerla para que yo salga.

-Iré a ver a Mildred, esa mocosa a de ser inconfundible...-corrí con Mildred y trate de ocultarla, más pronto se apareció la loca y tomo a Mili de la oreja. Hice que la soltara y volvió ha utilizar el hechizo, más no duro tanto pues las chicas le lanzaron uno que la convirtió en niña. Entonces Amelia la reconoció como la muchacha problemática de la escuela y la amenazo.

-Si no quieres que el consejo de brujas se entere de tus crímenes, sera mejor que evalué a la academia como la mejor que hay y que no vuelva a mostrar su rostro por aquí-Mildred que estaba delante de mi dio un paso al frente.

-Y que deje en paz a la maestra Hardbroom y a su familia-derrotada por unas simples niñas, se fue y no la he visto de nuevo. Yo recordé todo cuando me senté a discutir con mi hija y ella toco mi hombro, ella igual recordó, luego hice que todos despertaran con una poción y por eso les podemos relatar toda la historia.


	9. Como cuento de hadas

Capitulo 9

MH: A mi jamás me han gustado los cuentos de hadas, pero hay ocasiones en las que son interesantes.

HB: Como cuando sacas a los personajes de su libros, y ellos creen que somos personajes también.

MH: Eso fue solo una vez. Y además...yo no quería sacar a Ursula, quería un unicornio.

AM: Pues por ese deseo casi terminamos durmiendo para siempre, y tu madre casi muere.

Era un día difícil para Mildred y Jadu, ambas fueron castigadas por hacer alborotos en la escuela. Eso fue el año pasado, a finales del semestre. Ursula salio de "La bella durmiente", buscando a la princesa Aurora, pensó que era Mili.

-No puedes volver a los juegos Hecate...si te quedas aqui en tan solo tres meses tendrás a tus bebés, pero si te vas los tendrás antes y los perderás...te los quieren quitar-entro una vieja decrepita y durmió a Mim y a Hecate primero, luego a mi.

MH: Tuve que sacar al príncipe para que despertase a todos, pero primero desperté a mi madre...era la única nos podía ayudar con la malvada bruja, no había pensado en los riesgos eso si.

-Ahora todos dormirán por toda la eternidad-se reía con fuerza.

-No lo creo-la vieja se giro sobre sus talones y dirigió su mirada hacia mi madre.

-Veo que la princesa Aurora no estará sola, tendrá hermanos, y tiene a su madre...hubiera sido mejor para usted y para sus hijos que se quedara dormida...su majestad...ahora le quitare la vida-rayos volaron de un lado al otro, hasta que mi madre no pudo más y recibió el ataque de la bruja.

-Es suficiente, deje a mi madre tranquila...regresa al libro de donde saliste-ella se hizo un dibujo nuevamente-¿estas bien madre?-le ayude a sentarse en la silla-príncipe...despierta a las otras por favor.

-Creo que nadie quiere que exista-vomitó, tuvimos que ir a buscar un balde ya que era demasiado.

HB:

-Mildred ve a buscar mis pastillas por favor-la doctora me dio estas pastillas para cuando me sube, y me baja la presión, o estoy con depresión. Nadie más puede ingerirlas además de mi, pues son muy especiales, y a pesar de que pongo avisos y escondo las cosas, alguien las encuentra igual-¿qué es exactamente lo que le dio a la maestra Cackle para la resaca?

-Tome unas pastillas amarillas que estaban en su estante...¿a caso no...?-forme una sonrisa hacia abajo y levante una ceja. Ambas mirábamos a Cackle, estaba más acelerada que una liebre y más acalorada que una langosta en una olla.

-Esas pastillas maestra Vamp, son solo para consumo personal...las utilizo en contra de la depresión. Luego de eso debo tomar la azul si o si para que no me pase algo similar.

-¿Por qué la tenia en los estantes?-hice mi cabeza para atrás.

-¿Y por qué coge mis cosas sin preguntar?-suspire-¿qué más ha sacado de los estantes?-lo pensó-ya no importa.

-¿Qué...es lo que le hará?-levante los hombros y mire al suelo.

-¿Y yo cómo voy a saber? Jamás había pasado-titubee. Frene a la maestra Vamp antes de que le dijera a Amelia lo que se tomo-mejor no le decimos, no queremos espantarla...pero será mejor que la vigilemos de cerca.

Por la noche ella se quedo profundamente dormida en su silla. Mim propuso llevarla a su cama, pero la dejamos allí bien abrigada. Al día siguiente Vamp me dijo que la maestra Cackle estaba diferente, yo pensé en que estaba hecha un caldero, y estaba más bien hecha una furia con anteojos. Y de por casualidad descubrí a Ethel haciendo de las suyas, desapareció la mesa en donde Mildred se hallaba parada como castigo. Cayó sobre Cackle y ella la tomo de una oreja llevándola a su oficina.

-Maestra Cackle...no puede expulsarla-¿por qué la manía de dar tirones de orejas?

-Claro que puedo, hemos sido muy tolerantes con esta pequeña mocosa...llamare a sus padres para que la vengan a buscar mañana a primera hora-iba cerrando la puerta.

-Mamá ayúdame-trate de entrar y no lo logre. Se volvió a abrir la puerta y de tirón estaba adentro sentada-ella no es la maestra Cackle.

-¿Cómo dices?-la mire un tanto asustada.

-Es su hermana.

AM: Mi hermana ha querido la academia desde que nuestra madre nos parió, no literalmente claro.

HB:

-Tu hija es igual de irrespetuosa que tu querida-se puso cerca de mi y me dio una bofetada-eso es por contradecirme cuando tomo decisiones. Oh, ¿qué tenemos aqui?-acaricio el bulto en mi parte media y sentí como mi piel de estomago se contraía.

-Deje a mi mamá-entraron las dos secuaces de Agatha, Millicent Helada y Betty Abrojo.

-Menos mal han vuelto, ya me estaba volviendo loca con estas dos-Betty se puso detrás de mi y puso su mano sobre mis hombros.

-¿Puedo jugar con ella?Quiero peinarla, vestirle...torturarla...jamás tuve hijos-me pegó al respaldo de la silla.

-Adelante-se puso a brincar. Me amarró a la silla y empezó a peinarme, a cambiarme de ropa y a maquillarme, y cuando se cansó trato de sacarme las uñas pintadas con un esmalte rojo.

MH: No soporte ver que mi madre era tratada como un objeto, así que encogí a las tres brujas al tamaño de un ratón y las metí en una caja. Entraron entonces todas las maestras y mis amigas más leales.

La señorita Cackle habló con su hermana e hizo que madre las devolviera a su tamaño original siempre y cuando no volvieran a la academia.

Luego de esto llegamos aqui por su invitación, no tenemos más que contar. ¿O si?

PP: Por ahora es todo.

IS: Quiero preguntarle algo a Hecate si no les molesta, y conozco su respuesta, pero vale la pena actuar...(Pone una rodilla en el suelo ubicándose delante de Hecate)¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?(Hecate no supo que decir, le había hecho la misma pregunta y ella ya había respondido que si, ¿qué pasaría si dice lo mismo en esta ocasión?)

HB: El algo complicado responderte...estoy comprometida aún, pues no he dicho totalmente que no a la propuesta de Severus...pero...no estoy dispuesta a quedarme sola. Nadie me ama como tu...además, creo que serias un padre y esposo maravilloso.

IS: ¿Eso es un si?(Ella ladea la cabeza y se muerde el labio, muestra una sonrisa a medida de que se pone de pie)

HB: Si, por supuesto que si(Icy salta de felicidad y la toma en sus brazos para darla vueltas en el aire)¿Cuándo propones hacer la boda?

IS: Lo más pronto posible, quiero aprovechar esto al máximo. Y así se me hará mucho más simple protegerte, no correrás riegos estando conmigo.

PP: Vamos a tener que comprarte un vestido para ese cuerpito. Son cuatro bebés en una sola barriga.

AM: ¿Qué tal si hacemos la ceremonia en Cackle el lunes por la tarde?(Los novios asienten y sonríen, pero Hecate en el fondo no esta segura de lo que hará, aún siente cosas por Severus)

MH: Tendré un nuevo padre, y me cae bien...esto si que es un verdadero cuento de hadas el cual me encantaría contar a mis nietos.


	10. Arrepentimiento

Capitulo 10

(Narrado por HB)

Estoy enredada en una maraña de emociones. No sé si lo que siento por Icy es amor y sin embargo me cazare con el. Aún amo a Severus a pesar de lo que me hizo, pues sé que el no tenía opción si deseaba deshacerse de Voldemort. Estoy asustada por mis bebés, asustada por el matrimonio, asustada por lo me puedan hacer...estoy confundida, aturdida, traumatizada, adolorida, no sé ya que es lo que no tengo. Me cuesta trabajo respirar y tomar consciencia de lo que hago con mi vida, solo actuó y me dejo llevar por lo que me dice mi cabeza.

Pippa a diseñado mi vestido, no esta ni muy apretado ni muy suelto, la parte lisa y pegada al cuerpo es la del pecho, debajo de ello el vestido es suelto con un diseño de capaz que para atrás forman la cola. Mis zapatos son bajos, no quise usar tacones con los pies hinchados. El maquillaje es poco, brillo sabor frutilla, sombra café claro, pestañas encrespadas y con mascara, y uñas pintadas de blanco. Mi pelo cae por mi hombro izquierdo ya que hay una flor blanca en el lado derecho de mi cabeza. El velo no me lo coloco aún, y el ramo de flores me esta esperando sobre el mesón. Camino de un lado a otro tratando de calmar mis nervios, necesito una de mis pastillas ahora ya. En mi cómoda no están, mierda...están debajo de la cama. Meto mi cabeza para ver que es lo que estoy tomando.

-¡¿Qué estas buscando?!-me asusto y me pego en la nuca.

-Pippa, no deberías gritarme de esa manera...solo buscaba mis pastillas, me esta dando una crisis de pánico horrible...otra vez-me pare. Puse una mano en mi frente y la otra en mi cintura.

-No haz dormido nada Hecate-se agacha y recoge lo que yo no pude- cuando eras normal al menos dormías seis horas por semana...ahora ya no descansas

ni cinco minutos-me pasa las pastillas con un vaso de agua y se sienta en la cama. Lleva el vestido del color que elegí para mis damas de compañía, morado.

-¿Cómo quieres que descanse con las pesadillas que tengo? No dejo de pensar en lo que he hecho mal...tengo miedo Pippa-entra la señorita Cackle.

-La ceremonia va a empezar-instala el velo en mi cabeza y yo tomo el ramo. Vamos hasta donde estaba la alfombra y Amelia me ofrece su brazo-agradezco que me pidieras que te entregara.

-Haz sido como una madre para mi, me haz cuidado, me haz querido...no sabes lo contenta que me pone esto.

Mientras avanzamos hacia el altar, yo tengo tiempo para pensar en lo que paso en el ensayo. Estábamos revisando la lista de invitados por décima vez, cuando decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire al pasillo de afuera. Camine hasta el invernadero y regrese.

-Me sentí un poco desconcertado al no recibir invitación a tu boda y enterarme de esta por parte de tu sobrino-no quise darme la vuelta para mirarlo.

-Sev, sabes que te amo...pero no puedo cazarme contigo si creo que no soy más que un arma para ti-el me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Pero yo te amo con todo el corazón-acaricie su rostro.

-Entonces deja de luchar las peleas de otros y vive junto a mi-respiro profundamente en mi cuello.

-No puedo dejar que Harry luche solo contra Voldemort-allí me di cuenta de que no cambiaría nada por mi.

-Lily, Harry te recuerda a Lily...dime Severus...¿le entregaste tu corazón a ella?, porque de ser así yo no puedo poseer un corazón que ya tiene dueña-volteé y clave mis ojos en los suyos, no respondió nada-al parecer no tenemos nada más que discutir-apretó sus labios contra los míos, me separe de el y le di una cachetada.

Estoy en el altar, no me había percatado, "Hecate Hardbroom, ¿acepta a Icy Stevens como su...?", me vuelvo a desconectar cuando veo a Snape por detrás de la cabeza de Icy. "Hipo", Pippa me toca la espalda y yo reacciono, "Acepto".

La fiesta esta bastante bien, pero estoy acostumbrada a que todo este en silencio y en orden. Yo estoy sentada descansando mis pies luego de bailar con mi marido, todos quieren tocar mi estomago. Mis suegros no me dejan tranquila, mi suegro dice que ojala los varones sean fuertes para que jueguen Quiditch es su equipo, y mi suegra quiere que las niñas sean bonitas para poder meterlas en concursos de belleza. Quiero que esto termine y poder ir a mi cama a tratar de dormir un rato. Mildred esta bailando con Charlie, no me gustan los mocosos, pero debo decir que me cae bastante bien el muchacho, es respetuoso y atento, le falta algo de inteligencia pero eso se puede corregir en algún momento. Charlie esta estudiando en la academia de mi padre, quizás llegue a ser como el...es un mago después de todo.

-¿Hecate?-escucho una voz que no había oído en años.

-¿Jennifer...eres tu?-me puse de pie y nos abrazamos como las hermanas unidas que fuimos alguna vez-¿cómo te enteraste?

-Digamos que Cissy y Andru han estado informándome de todo-Narcissa y Andrómeda se paran a nuestro lado- y hablando de brujas-estoy muy feliz, mi sonrisa cubre todo mi rostro-Ay querida dime que no trajiste a Lucius.

-Claro que no, esta en mi lista negra luego de que le tiro el cabello a Constancia. Pobre chica, ha sufrido tanto, nos quedaremos contigo estos días para que te sientas acogida-veo a Severus irrumpiendo en la zona de baile. La primera en darce cuenta luego de mi es Pippa, quien va hacia el enfurecida.

-¿Y qué mierda haces tu aqui? Debería darte vergüenza aparecerte en la boda sin invitación-la empujo hacia un lado y se acerco a mi.

-No vine a pelear, vine a sacarte de aqui...los mortifagos vendrán a buscarte en cualquier momento-me sujeta del brazo y antes de hacerse una nube de humo como lo hace le siguen mi hermana y mis primas.

Me suelto de Sev y caigo en el barro, es de noche. Oh dios, no creí que me dolería tanto. Me siento y empiezo a golpear el piso con los puños apretados. El castillo de Hogwarts esta por haya, debo ir de inmediato. Me paro y observo mi vestido, esta sucio al igual que mi rostro...voy a darme una ducha apenas llegue.

-Constancia...no puedes huir todo el tiempo-Narcissa es la más amorosa conmigo-por favor escúchanos.

-No puedes volver a Hogwarts en este momento. Dombledore llegara desgastado con Harry Potter y pedirá que me valla a buscar. Los mortifagos están en camino a la torre de astronomía para procurar que Draco Malfoy, tu sobrino, lo mate.

-Pues yo iré hacia haya, no permitiré que ese anciano sea lastimado-me cambie de ropa, ¿cómo es que lo hice?-mucho mejor, no estoy tan indefensa...puedo defenderme-entre al castillo sin que nadie me detuviera, los aurores me iban a atacar-no soy la enemiga aqui muchachos.

-No puede pasar-ya no doy más, no me gusta que me limiten.

-Tu me obligas-muevo mi cuello y dejo sobresalir mis colmillos, me rió un poco, asumo que mis ojos están rojos-¿les gustaría...ser mi comida?-salto sobre ellos y hago lo que he hecho con muchos.

-Maestra Hardbroom, ¿qué es lo que hizo?-Mc. baja las escaleras.

-Como lo siento. Debo ir a la torre de astronomía-voy subiendo las escaleras cuando siento un horrible dolor en mi parte media-ah-siento lo mismo que en mi pesadilla, no me pudieron dar esos polvos sin que me diese cuenta...a no ser que-¡ah!-debo llegar arriba.

Cada escalón es un martirio para mi, mi vientre es más grande de lo que era hace unos minutos. Llego a la torre y el dolor se detiene. Veo a Harry en los escalones y lo escondo al notar que alguien más viene.

-Eres un verdadero idiota por quedarte aqui-susurre-mi prima te mata si tiene la oportunidad.

-No dejare que Draco le haga daño a Dombledore-subo un par de escalones más y me vuelvo a mirarlo.

-Pues yo tampoco-llego al mismo nivel de los demás-¡No la escuches Draco...tu no eres así!

-Veo que los polvos que se pusieron en la piel y ropa de los aurores funciono...vas a tener a esas criaturas muy pronto-la ira me invade y la tomo del cuello, la levanto en el aire.

-Constancia...-dice Dombledore-tu eres una mujer que necesita apoyo...deja que te ayudemos a ti y a tu sobrino.

-¡No quiero su ayuda!Debería irse de aqui ahora-Bella hace el esfuerzo de hablar.

-Mátalo Draco-entra Severus con varita en mano.

-No-mira directamente a Dombledore y suelto a Bellatrix que me toma los brazos.

-Severus...por favor.

-¡Avada kedravra!-el anciano cae de la torre. Se formo un nudo en mi garganta.

-¡Noooo...noooo!¡Maldito traidor!-me inyectan un sedante que no es capaz de dormirme pero si de debilitarme por completo-déjenme ir...por favor.

-¡El confiaba en usted!-es Harry. Bellatrix le lanza un hechizo después de hacer arder la casa de Hagried.

-No, el le pertenece al señor tenebroso-veo a Severus y a Harry hacerse más y más pequeños.

-Ese niñito puede ser el único que te salve, pero...si Severus destruyó a Dombledore...es capaz de matar al elegido-escupí en su cara y ella hizo que me dejaran en el suelo. Siento...un liquido fluyendo entre mis piernas.

-No es el mejor momento...ah...-siento lo que creo es una contracción-ahora no.

-Al parecer vas a dar a luz querida-viajamos a la mansión Malfoy, en donde esta Lucius.

-No pariré a ningún niño en esta casa...-Andrómeda aparece junto con mi hermana y Narcissa.

-Dejen a mi hermana tranquila-saca volando a dos de los sujetos y me tomó del brazo-debo sacarte de aqui-Andru sigue luchando junto a Cissy, y antes de desvanecerme...oigo el maleficio asesino, ¿a quién mataron?.


	11. Agonía

Capitulo 11

Estoy en mi habitación, y me duele la espalda. Deseo saber a quien mataron. Aparece Narcissa de la nada con sangre en el rostro y lagrimas en los ojos, solloza igual que si se estuviera ahogando. Se tiro al piso, y yo imito su acción tomando su mano.

-¿Qué paso con Andru?...Cissy...¿qué paso con Andrómeda?-me respondió con más llanto-no...no, no, no...no puede...¡ah!-otra contracción-¡dios...me duele!-entraron Mildred, Pippa, Icy y Amelia-Mildred, por favor toma mi mano.

-Traigan agua hervida y toallas-yo grito desesperada, me duele demasiado-aun no estas dilatada lo suficiente, debes caminar un rato.

-Perdóname Mildred...no quiero lastimarteeee auuuu...-estoy sudando frío. Me siento muy mal-aj, no puedo hacer esto...¡aaaaja! No puedo caminar con este dolor-me ponen de pie y me hacen caminar por toda la escuela, hasta que las contracciones son más fuertes y están más cerca la una de la otra-tengo miedo-mi voz tiembla.

-Todo estará bien mamá, ya pasaste por esto-yo niego con la cabeza.

-No recuerdo tu parto Mili...es la primera vez para mi.

-En la siguiente contracción tienes que pujar nena, tu solo respira...y...haz como si estuvieses en el baño-miro a Jennifer con fastidio. Pego mi mentón a mi pecho y empiezo a empujar. Reprimo lo más que puedo los gritos. Pippa toma mi otra mano y refresca mi frente con un paño húmedo. Luego de un minuto escucho los quejidos del primer bebé-es una niña de ojos celestes. Déjela en una de las cunas-le dice mi hermana a Amelia.

El cuarto se llena de humo gris y todos los que estaban conmigo están amarrados.

-Creíste que sería tan fácil deshacerte de nosotros-la mujer del moño rosa se pone junto a mi y me toma del cabello.

Acabo de tener a la tercera, ella y el segundo son de Severus, y el que viene ultimo es el de Tom.

-Estoy muy cansada...no puedo hacerlo otra vez-Sev esta libre y reemplaza las manos de Mildred y de Pippa. Estoy llorando-no quiero hacer esto...ya no.

-Más te vale que pujes, o el mocoso se muere allí adentro, ¿eso es lo que quieres?-Dolores es la mujer más insensible que he conocido-hazlo o te lo saco a la fuerza.

-Es el ultimo-yo estaba entre cerrando mis ojos-mantente despierta Hecate...solo aguanta un poco.

-El bebé tiene dificultades para salir, deberé ayudarlo manualmente...tiene que dejar de pujar...hasta que yo diga-me comunica el hombre al cual se le había pagado hace mucho. Decirme eso en este momento no es lo mejor. Me pongo a llorar aún más fuerte.

-¡Ay noooo...no puedo!-me retuerzo en la cama.

-Hecate mírame, tienes que continuar...falta poco...ahora respira-Severus intenta calmarme. Mira al hombre y el asiente-lista...¡puja!

Hago mi mejor esfuerzo y siento al fin los quejidos del cuarto bebé. Me siento mareada, estoy muy cansada...creo que me voy a...me voy a...

(Narra Pippa)

Hecate se desvanece en su cama de manera automática, no me imagino lo agotada que debe estar por parir a cuatro niños...hay que tener determinación y valor para hacer lo que ella. Los idiotas del ministerio toman en brazos a los cuatro niños. Severus lucha por rescatar a sus hijos, pero no lo hizo. Nos desata a todos y trata de despertar a Hecate, pero esta dormida muy profundamente.

-¡Debemos ir al ministerio ahora!¡Que Mildred y Amelia se queden con Hipo!-Mildred se pone de pie y golpea en suelo-¡ya dije Mildred!

-¡Tu no eres nadie para obligarme!

-¡Soy tu padre!...y harás lo que te diga-me golpeo la frente con la palma de mi mano. Mildred esta sorprendida.

-¿Tu eres mi padre?-el pone sus manos en los hombros de Mili.

-Debes quedarte aqui...pronto recuperaremos el tiempo perdido con tu madre y tus hermanos-le dio un beso en la cabeza a ella y a Hecate, y nos vamos al ministerio.

Todo esta vació, pero no nos confiamos, los que usan varita las tienen en alto. Paramos en el centro en donde hay una fuente de agua y Jennifer dice que nos separemos. Ella y Narcissa van conmigo, Severus se fue con Icy y con Hellibore que acaba de llegar hecho una barbacoa humana, ni idea de como nos encontró.

-Hay trampas por todos lados...tengan cuidado-caminamos y entramos al departamento de misterios. Que oscuro que esta, se abre el piso y caemos por una especie de resbaladilla. Nos sumergimos en lo que creo es agua-lumus máxima-gracias a dios puedo ver.

-Al parecer estamos en el basurero de las condenas-miro hacia abajo y me tapo la boca para no gritar. Esta lleno de cadáveres-vengan, saldremos por aqui.

-Jennifer...creo que no es normal que estas cosas se muevan-me han tomado la pierna-es mejor correr.

Escapamos lo más rápido que podemos del lugar, tratamos de cerrar la puerta pero los muertos nos superan en número, y no tenemos de otra que escapar. Están podridos, tienen sangre en todos lados y el hedor repugnante los sigue. Entramos en el y uno queda dentro con nosotras, específicamente sobre mi.

-¡Quitenmelo de encima!-Narcissa lo hace polvo-gracias-se abre la reja y al salir me llevo una gran sorpresa-¿qué no deberías estar en la academia?

-Vine tras de mi madre, apenas se despertó se arregló y se escapó, y yo la seguí para detenerla.

-¡Mildred...te dije que no me...!-Hecate se da vuelta haciéndose la loca, corre despacito con los tacones que lleva. No puedo reprimir una pequeña risita.

-Constancia Elizabeth Ogrum...te vas a la academia ya mismo-escuchamos como si lanzaran hechizos. Hecate se esta enfrentando a la vieja del ministerio. Y no son las únicas peleando, hay mortifagos y aurores peleando.

Hecate es atacada por la espalda y Bellatrix derriba a aquel que jugo sucio.

-La única que golpea a mi prima soy yo-mostró una sonrisa traviesa-se va a poner muy pero muy bueno-se esconde junto con otro sujeto.

-Sera mejor que nos metamos dentro de una oficina...Mildred apúrate-todos los que estamos del lado de Hipo entramos en la oficina de Dolores, mientras que esa señora se esfuma.

-¿Por qué debemos ocultarnos?-Mili pregunta-¿qué pasa con mi madre?

-¿Sabes que hace cuando se enoja?-todos nos tapamos los oídos. Los cristales se rompen en mil pedazos, más las ondas sonoras no nos llegan directamente a los oídos. Al terminar el grito salimos y encontramos a todos en el suelo con las cabezas ensangrentadas, pero no fue lo único que hizo Hipo...hay algunos con los cuellos torcidos y otros quebrados. Bellatrix y su acompañante salen de su escondite con dos de los bebés. Hecate corre hacia ellos pero Severus la frena al ver la gran cantidad de humo negro en el techo.

-Son demasiados Hecate-ella pelea contra el agarre firme de Severus, pero no se libra, tampoco esta dispuesta a hacerle daño-los recuperaremos.

-¡Pero son mis bebes...son míos!-sus gritos son desgarradores-¡devuélveme a mis bebes!

-Adiós Hecate...fue un placer volver a verte-escucho el llanto de las criaturas y se me aprieta el corazón en el pecho.

-Tengo que ir a buscarlos, tengo que ir...-Severus la abraza y acaricia su cabello.

-Shh...los voy a recuperar, te lo prometo-Mildred aparece con la pequeña de pelo castaño y ojos café, y Icy trae al varón con esos mismos rasgos-mira...estos son nuestros bebés...son nuestros hijos-cada uno tiene a un infante en brazos, y Mildred los mira con lagrimas en el rostro, entre pena y alegría.

-Al fin estoy con mi verdadera familia-ella en un impulso abraza a sus padres y a sus hermanos. Severus me deja al niño, y lo primero que hace fue levantar a Mili en los aires, ella se ríe y Hecate ve la escena con la cara empapada. Sev baja a Mili e Hipo la besa en todo el rostro para luego abrazarla. Creo que la agonía de Hipo valió la pena.


	12. Traisión

Capitulo 12

(Ha pasado un mes desde que Hecate dio a luz a los cuatrillizos y dos de ellos se le fueron quitados. Sin embargo, ha pasado un mes desde que Severus, Hecate y Mildred han podido recuperar parte del tiempo perdido. Esta es la noche en la que algunos valientes van a buscar a Harry para esconderlo en la madriguera)

HB: Quiero ayudar con Harry, quiero salir de esta pocilga(Hecate ama a sus hijos y le tiene mucho respeto a los Weasley y a su propiedad, pero no puede estar en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. Quiere volver a usar su escoba y sentir la libertad, por eso le dice esto a su sobrina, Ninphadora Tonks)Necesito salir de aqui...estoy sufriendo ansiedad.

NT: No puedes ir con nosotros, debes quedarte aqui con tus hijos...estas demasiado débil.

HB: Eres mi sobrina consentida por ser la única que me comprende, pero en esta ocasión no entiendes que yo no estoy débil, y voy a ayudar te guste o no (Remus se interpone)

RL: Es mejor que te quedes en la madriguera(Le pone las manos en los hombros)No nos arriesgaremos a que una persona tan importante para muchos corra riesgo.

HB: Querido Remus, Harry es mi familia también...y me necesita.

PP: Hipo, haz caso y quédate con nosotros, lo traerán sano y a salvo(La bruja obstinada hace un pequeño berrinche y sube las escaleras molesta hasta su habitación)¿Cómo es que soportas tanto a tu tía?¿no te dan ganas de...?(Pippa hace un gesto simulando que esta ahorcando a alguien)

NT: Es familia, y la familia se perdona...(Mira hacia dirección de Hecate)Constancia es como una hermana en realidad, tenemos tan solo dos años de diferencia, y yo soy mayor de hecho. Eramos inseparables cuando niñas, pero...ya no es lo mismo, tenemos hijos de los cuales preocuparnos, tenemos a nuestros maridos...tenemos una familia. Sé que lo entiendes, o que lo entendiste en algún momento(La mujer rubia se pone cabizbaja al recordar su perdida)

PP: Si, comprendo...que Harry llegue a salvo, Hipo siente una gran responsabilidad hacia el...Sirius le hizo prometer que lo cuidaría si le pasaba algo.

Flash Back

(Harry tenia 15 años de edad, y estaba en el ministerio. La orden estaba enterada y dispuesta para ir a defender al niño que vivió)

HB: Sirius...no te arriesgues demás, tu eres como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. Me haz protegido todo el tiempo y no quiero perderte a causa de un niño.

SB: Sé que no te agrada Harry, porque eres muy celosa, pero quiero que me prometas...que si me pasa algo, tu seras su apoyo...prométeme que lo ayudaras y cuidaras.

HB: Lo haré.

Fin Flash Back

(Los miembros de la orden dispuestos a salvar a Harry ya se han ido. Hecate se encuentra dando de mamar a la niña llamada Rebecca. Henry, el varón, duerme plácidamente en su cuna. Se oyen los gritos de diversión de Mildred, que juega con Ginny y la señora Weasley trabaja en la cocina con Pippa)

Sra. W: Esa muchacha tiene algunos cables sueltos, que lastima que haya sufrido y que sufra tanto. Es igual de loca que su primo...aparentemente es un mal de familia.

PP: Ah, no tiene idea señora.

Flash Back

(Volvemos a la despedida de Sirius y Hecate, ella se fue su cuarto en el tercer piso de la casa. Sirius estaba en el salón y Pippa, que llego sin que su amiga se percatase, estaba allí a su lado)

PP: Dime que vas a volver, prométeme que vas a volver...eres el único amor que me queda...te he amado desde hace mucho(se puso a llorar)No puedo perderte como perdí a mi familia.

SB: No te tortures con eso, no fue tu culpa.

PP: Si lo fue, de no haber hecho tratos con los mortifagos no hubiese pasado nada. Yo fui en busca de una solución a los problemas de mi marido con sus deudas hacia hombres poderosos, el precio no se me dijo en el momento si no que luego de que resolvieran todo. El precio era yo...me debería unir a ellos, y no lo hice. No solo soy responsable de la muerte de mi familia...sino que soy responsable de la muerte de personas que solo cumplían con las normas(Sirius seco sus lagrimas con el dedo y la beso)

SB: Volveré, te lo prometo.

Fin Flash Back

Sra. W: El amor que había entre ustedes era de puro corazón, tu maduraste mucho más rápido que Hecate...ella jamás entendió que Severus Snape no la ama como amo a Lily.

PP: ¿Cómo puede entender lo que pasa si ha sufrido tanto?Una perdida más y quedara destrozada, podríamos perderla...podria tomar muy malas decisiones.

Sra. W: La verdad es que tienes razón, espero que no se vaya con alguno de los padres de sus hijos. Estaríamos en serios problemas.

PP: Si, eso mismo pensé yo...ella es la bruja más poderosa de nuestra generación...y es más poderosa que cuarenta magos y brujas adultos...lo he visto...puede que sea más poderosa que Harry Potter, o Dombledore...como puede ser peor que Voldemort si se le dan razones para despreciar a nuestra raza.

Sra. W: Mejor no sigamos hablando de ella así, puede escucharnos y enojarse.

HB: Creo que es muy tarde(Baja las escaleras)Es todo, si solo me ven como una amenaza quizás empiece a comportarme como una(Se cruza de brazos y realiza su truco especial)

Sra. W: ¿A dónde se fue ahora?(Pippa se frustra y hablando entre dientes toma su escoba)¿Y a dónde te vas tu?

PP: Voy a buscarla(Sale volando y se pierde de vista totalmente.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Ginny, ella y Mildred juegan ajedrez mágico)

MH: No se vale Ginny, hiciste trampa.

GW: Yo no he hecho trampa alguna(Ambas se ríen sin parar. Ginny le hace cosquillas a Mildred)Mira, es Pippa...¿a dónde crees que va?

MH: Puede que mi madre se haya vuelto a escapar de la madriguera...es muy inquieta(Se levanta de su asiento)Vamos a ver a mis hermanos.

GW: De acuerdo(Entran en la habitación y ven a los pequeños durmiendo)Están bien, es mejor que los dejemos así...si los despertamos ahora que no esta tu madre la mía se enojara mucho.

(Hecate ha ido al río cercano a Hogwarts, en donde Snape la estaba esperando)

SS: Hipo, al fin llegaste...(Los dos se juntan en un tierno beso)Pense que no vendrías hoy.

HB: ¿Cómo no vendría? Debo hablar contigo sobre nuestros hijos y yo. No quiero seguir en la madriguera, quiero estar en Hogwarts contigo...haya me consideran un peligro, y no quiero serlo. Por favor llévanos al castillo(Severus la sostiene y le da una sonrisa)

SS: Vendrás conmigo ahora, te dejare en mi despacho, luego iré por los niños a la madriguera. Y para que no afecte a tu relación con los otros, lo haré como un secuestro.

HB: ¿Y si Mildred no quiere?

SS: No creo que sea tan fácil que se niegue...(le toma la mano y se oye la voz de Pippa)Sígueme la corriente(Severus toma a Hecate del cuello)No te acerques o ella pagara las consecuencias.

HB: ¿Qué es lo que haces?(Actúa bastante bien para ser solo una maestra)

PP: No me muevo, no le hagas daño por favor...(Se van al castillo en la humo negro de siempre)Maldición, no puedo entrar en Hogwarts, esta lleno de mortifagos(Ya han llegado al despacho)

SS: Anunciare tu llegada, seras mi mano derecha en la escuela...seras respetada por todos aqui, y me ayudaras a encontrar a tus hijos(Hecate sonríe. Severus se dirige al estante en donde Dombledore dejo sus recuerdos y toma uno con la letra "F")Tienes que ver esto...te concierne a mi y a ti, pero mucho más a ti(Pone el recuerdo en el pensadero y Hecate sumerge su rostro en el agua)

(Narra HB)

Veo a Dombledore cuando era más joven, y esta con una mujer que tiene a un bebé varón en brazos. Ellos están tristes. El tiempo pasa y Dombledore se ve de una edad bastante avanzada, entra un hombre ya adulto vestido como Albus, solo que con otros colores.

-Oh...Hellibore-Albus lo saluda con una palmada en la espalda. Esto me descoloca un poco-que gusto verte hijo mio-mis ojos han de estar tan grandes como platos-¿cómo están mis nietas?

-Jennifer esta preparando su fiesta de cumpleaños número 10-caminan hacia el escritorio-y la pequeña Constancia esta con su madre durmiendo una siesta, tan solo tiene cuatro años.

-¿Me las vas a presentar algún día o no?-se ríe.

-Por supuesto, eres su abuelo-pasa a otro tiempo, es cuando me tope con el en la escalera. Luego el va y esta con Minerva.

-No puedo soportar que no sepa quien soy yo...quiero que sepa que soy su abuelo, no he tenido la oportunidad-Minerva se acerca a el.

-Lo sabrá Albus, te lo aseguro, ningún secreto se oculta para siempre-me alejo del pensadero y un nudo se forma en mi garganta. Lagrimas brotan de mis ojos.

(Sirius esta sentado en la silla que fue de Albus. Hecate, que esta roja, se va al escritorio del cual lanza todo al piso)

SS: Antes de ver ese recuerdo...quede atónito...Albus me dijo que lo viera después de su muerte. Ahora sé porque debía ser así, si lo veía antes no podria cumplir la petición que me hizo de matarlo.

HB: Te aseguro que quien le hizo mantener esto en secreto fue mi abuela...la mujer del recuerdo.

SS: Bueno...ahora estas conmigo, tengo vestidos especiales para ti...los compre para cuando ya no estuvieses embarazada(La toma de la mano y la lleva a su habitación. Abre un closet y hay una gran variedad de ropa)¿Te gusta?

HB: Me encanta(Toma un sujetador negro con adornos dorados, una falda tipo sirena que deja al aire su pierna izquierda y unos tacones altos tipo gladeador negros)¿Me veo bien?

SS: Un aspecto digno de una reina de la oscuridad...tienes maquillaje aqui(Hecate se sienta en la silla frente al espejo, se pone sombra y esmalte negro, sus uñas son más bien garras, su boca tiene un labial morado oscuro)Sabes...me gustaría que muestres tus hermosos ojos rojos y tus colmillos blancos(Ella le hace caso y la sonrisa de Sev al ver a su mujer tal cual es lo pone muy alegre)Ya nadie te temerá, y podrás proteger a los que amas.

HB: ¿Y a ti te doy miedo?(Ella lo seduce, ha estado sola por mucho, muerde sus orejas y sus labios)

SS: ¿Por qué me daría miedo mi reina de las tinieblas?(Se dirigen al gran salón, todo esta vació, hay un gran asiento en donde antes se sentaban los maestros a comer, y junto a el hay otro un poco más pequeños. Ambas tienen en el respaldo el diseño de una serpiente, la madera es de ébano y el asiento es de terciopelo verde oscuro. Ella se sienta en el más pequeño)

HB: Me queda como un guante(De su boca surge una risa que podria considerarse perversa, creo que esta bruja se esta dejando llevar por el poder)


	13. Entre sombras

Capitulo 13

(En la madriguera, Harry discute por la huida de Hipo. Pippa llega desesperada por lo que ocurrió en el río)

HP: ¿Sabes dónde esta Coni?

PP: Snape la tiene en Hogwarts(Harry camina a la entrada)Harry no puedes ir tras ella.

HP: Ella y Sirius han sido como mis padres, ella me ha cuidado desde hace mucho...trató de salvar al profesor Dombledore...la debo ir a rescatar.

RL: No Harry, esta repleto de seguidores de Voldemort, lo mejor sera esperar una buena oportunidad para ayudarla.

(Es el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur, y el ministro ha ido para entregar los objetos dejados por Dombledore a los tres alumnos más significativos para el)

MM: Albus también dejó cosas para la mujer cuyo nombre actual es Hecate Hardrboom y cinco hijos...¿saben de casualidad en donde esta?

HG: Aunque le digamos no se los podrá entregar.

MM: Entonces...eso es todo...que disfruten la fiesta(Se retira. Ya es de noche y todos bailan felices. Hecate se ha arreglado completa para esta ocasión, lleva una polera de escote bañera con cola, pantalones palazzo y botas bondage, pelo suelto y maquillaje constante)

HB: Iré solo para buscar a mis bebés y a verificar que todo este bien con los otros.

SS: Recuerda que irán los mortifagos, debes hacerlo rápido, saludas, tomas a los niños y vuelves(Hipo le guiña el ojo y cruzando sus brazos se desvanece. Llega al patio cerca de la fiesta y entra en la carpa. Todos se quedan en silencio apenas la notan. Algunos se atemorizan al ver su aspecto, no es para menos)

IS: ¡Hecate!(Corre hacia su esposa y la abraza como nunca)No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti, casi pasa un mes. ¿Cómo es que te dejo venir?

HB: No fue algo tan sencillo como pedírselo, tiene hombres vigilandome todo el maldito día. Lo que hice fue decir que iría al baño...y aqui estoy...oigan, solo vine a ver como están, si se dan cuenta que no estoy en el baño no tardara en enviar a alguien a buscarme(Pippa ve a su amiga y la saluda con alegría, luego llega Harry y la sonrisa en su rostros es tan notoria como la luna en una noche despejada)

HP: No tienes idea de lo mucho que me preocupaste Constancia, perdón...Hecate, estas devuelta...y procurare que no te vuelva a llevar esa maldita serpiente(Ella niega con la cabeza)

HB: Vendrán por mi apenas se percaten de que no estoy...necesito ver a los pequeños, ¿cómo los han alimentado?(Mildred ve a su madre y por poco la bota al suelo. Hecate le hace caballito y la lleva consigo a donde los bebés)Hola mis amores, no van a tener que sufrir más, van a venir con mami...tú igual Mildred(La niña no entiende muy bien)Cruza los brazos como te enseñe(Su hija le hizo caso a su madre, y ella le coloca a uno de los bebés entre sus brazos. Hecate imita la acción y en un momento ya están en el cuarto reservado para ellos en Hogwarts)Severus, estuviste esperando en mi habitación todo este tiempo.

MH: ¡Padre!(Saluda a Severus)Que gusto me da volver a verte...¿me quedare aqui con ustedes?Fue lo que me prometieron el otro día.

HB: Por supuesto, nosotros cumplimos nuestras promesas(Hablando de promesas. Recuerdan que Hecate prometió cuidar a Harry, bueno, de no ser por ella Hermione no hubiese empacado lo esencial con anterioridad)Voy a revisar el espejo(Se pone en frente del objeto y dice unas palabras irrepetibles)Harry y sus dos amigos se fueron de la fiesta apenas llegaron los mortifagos. Pippa y los demás sacaron a los oscuritos, ella tiene un...ligero corte en el labio superior. Fuera de eso esta todo en orden. ¿Los alumnos vienen la otra semana no es así?

SS: Si querida.

(Pasaron dos año, y los alumnos entraron en Hogwarts nuevamente)Para aquellos que no me conocen, soy el director de esta institución, Severus Snape...entre nosotros se encuentran, mi hija mayor de 15 años, Mildred, mis dos hijos de 2 años, Rebecca y Henry...y su madre, Hecate Harbroom, una dama que muchos conocen por su participación en los juegos mágicos hace exactamente la misma edad de mis pequeños(Hecate entra como toda una reina. Todos se ponen de pie. Su vestido negro es de cola y es bastante sugerente)

HB: No es necesario ponerse de pie queridos míos...solo soy yo. ¿Les gusta mi ropa?, es la de una diosa.

SS: No se preocupen por la apariencia de la maestra...trata de suicidarse de vez en cuando(Le hace sentar en el trono correspondiente)Pueden comer, luego se irán a sus dormitorios de inmediato(Se acerca a su amada)

HB: Dime, ¿desde cuando trato de suicidarme?(El deja sus muñecas a vista de la dueña. Tiene cortes recientes y profundos)¿Cuándo hice esto?No recuerdo.

SS: Cuando lo haces sueles dormirte para no sufrir tanto. Siempre llega alguien para curarte, tal parece que no te duermes voluntariamente...de lo contrario recordarías lo que haces.

HB: ¿Y tu que crees?(Ella esta algo molesta, así que prefiere no hablar y comer lo que tiene en frente, un filete y una vaso de sangre frescos. Pero las miradas a su alrededor la obligan a soltar los cubiertos)Gracias por esto, aunque creo que es incomodo para los otros que comen(Toma su comida y sale del lugar hacia su habitación. Mcgonagall la sigue al ver que esta algo mal)

Mc: ¿Qué tienes niña? Dios, mira tus brazos...sé que puede ser difícil vivir de esta forma, pero no significa que debas quitarte la vida...me alegra ver que al menos no te ocultas(Hecate le responde con una sonrisa)¿Te gusta comer eso?

HB: Es lo que puedo comer sin vomitar luego. No tiene idea de lo desagradable que es ser como soy...nunca pude disfrutar de un dulce cuando era niña, o salir en la noche sin lastimar a alguien...al ser pequeña mi piel era extremadamente sensible a la luz ultravioleta, jamás pude salir y disfrutar del sol...usted no sabe...(Baja un poco su escote para mostrar una cicatriz que le atraviesa el lado izquierdo de su pecho, sin dejar ver lo demás)lo que es vivir en las sombras sin un corazón(Su voz se quiebra)

Mc: ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?(Hecate deja en la mesa de noche su plato y mira a la bruja a su lado)

HB: Mi abuela creyó que si me quitaba mi corazón y lo reemplazaba con otro...yo sería quien ella quería que fuera. Pero lo único en lo que me convirtió es en un alma que no puede irse de este cuerpo...por eso...no he podido morir.

Mc: Yo creía que no morías por ser vampiro.

HB: Ellos mueren con una estaca en el pecho...a mi eso no me hace nada, me puede dejar en coma pero no me mata.

Mc: ¿Y cómo es que despiertas?

HB: Sonara muy cursi...pero solo podría despertar con un beso de amor verdadero.

Mc: Pero nadie te hará eso...¿o si?

HB: Solo hay alguien que me haría eso, y no sé en donde esta.

Flash Back

(Es el tercer año de universidad de Hecate, y ha recibido una visita de su padrino. Ella es aún muy joven, y no se defiende de lo mejor)

HB: ¿Qué es lo que quieres aqui? Debo ir a clases.

?: Solo quería ver como estabas...eres mi responsabilidad.

HB: Tío Gellert...no es necesario, ya tengo 22, ya soy una adulta.

GG: Pero nada impide que no corras riesgos, y por eso...vine aqui para que no los corras en un futuro(Mostró una daga)

HB: ¿Qué quieres hacer con eso?(Ella se aleja)

GG: Quiero protegerte...tu abuela te quito tu corazón, y por ende...puedo enterrarte esta daga y dejarte en coma, esto para ponerte en un lugar seguro. Te despertare cuando no estés en peligro.

HB: No, no quiero que me hagas eso...¿cómo sabes que me podrás despertar? No quiero pasar mi vida durmiendo...en una caja de cristal.

GG: Eso es justo lo que pensaba hacer, te cuidare como los 7 enanos cuidaron a Blanca Nieves(Cuando estuvo a punto de apuñalarla se abrió la puerta y Gellert se fue)

Fin Flash Back

HB: El dice que desea protegerme...pero se asemeja más a lo que me haría si quisiera lastimarme profundamente. Ya no conozco la seguridad. Ya...ya no me siento segura con nadie.

Mc: Tienes que aprender a leer a las personas, así vas a saber en quien puedes confiar...¿por qué me dijiste todo lo anterior?

HB: Porque..confió en usted.

Mc: ¿Y por qué confías en mi?

HB: Porque fuiste amiga de mi abuelo, porque eres amable...y sé que no tienes malas intenciones...te conozco.

Mc: Ves...no tienes que caminar sola entre sombras...puedes confiar en aquellos que te escuchen.

HB: Debo irme...Harry necesita mi ayuda.

Mc: ¿En qué?(Ni siquiera yo lo sé, y eso que yo veo todo)El es un muchacho inteligente.

HB: Lo sé, pero no puede enfrentarse a Naguini con una absurda varita.

Mc: Es solo una serpiente.

HB: Que no puede morir sin otro medio que la espada de Griffindor(Se transporta al valle en donde Harry esta y logra retener a la serpiente si que los dos niños se den cuenta. Apenas ellos se van, Naguini se enrosca en el torso de Hecate. Ella trata de sacarla pero esta aferrada firmemente. Naguini la mira y mueve la cabeza para darce cuenta de algo que va a espantar a Hipo. La criatura se retira y la bruja hace lo mismo)Conozco a Naguini, eso lo hace cuando percibe algo fuera de lo normal...pero...¿qué?(La serpiente puede distinguir cuando un animal esta moribundo, abatido, muerto, entre muchas otras cosas, solo con tener contacto físico. Hipo frena en seco y toca su abdomen completamente plano, puede sentir un débil palpitar en el. Ella se asusta, Naguini le dio la noticia de la peor forma posible)Debe ser una broma, ¡Severus!¡Severus ven de inmediato!(El mago entra en el cuarto para encontrar a una mujer aterrorizada y sudorosa)

SS: ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?(Lo observa tratando de calmar su respiración)

HB: Creo que estoy embarazada...de nuevo...(En lo personal, creo que esta bruja tiene excusas para querer suicidarse)


	14. Maldición

Capitulo 14

(Al parecer llegara el sexto hijo de Hecate y el cuarto de Severus, ya me estoy hartando de narrar eso)

SS: ¿Es enserio?¿Cómo lo sabes?(Ella toma la mano de su amado y la pone en su vientre plano)

HB:¿Lo sientes?(El asiente)Eso fue lo que sintió mi serpiente cuando estuvo a punto de estrangularme. Debo tener un mes o más, la entrene para tener piedad en casos puntuales, lo hice de tal forma que no puede ser corrompida.

SS: ¿Cómo puedes saber cuanto tienes?(Ella levanta los hombros en señal de poco conocimiento)

HB: Tendremos que esperar...hay veces en que las mujeres no presentan síntomas y no suben de peso, y resulta que se despierta con fuertes doler, o se encuentran con ellos en la bañera y están a punto de dar a luz.

SS: Espero que ese no sea tu caso.

HB: Estaba pensando lo mismo.

SS: ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto?(Ella abre la boca para hablar, pero un gran suspiro le corta las palabras. Mira hacia arriba, se muerde el labio inferior, se pone a llorar en silencio, y empieza a comunicarse con la voz quebrada)

HB: Y-yo no...no quiero estar embarazada, no quiero...he sufrido mucho con el tema y otro hijo...tengo mucho miedo, esta vez si que estoy aterrada. Son tiempos complicados para criar niños, y no puedo estar amarrada por tanto, temo por mis hijos, temo por ti...y...temo por mi. ¿Qué pasa...si finalmente logran matarme?¿Qué pasa si Voldemort descubre tu traición y te mata?¿Qué pasa si deshacen de mis bebés?

SS: Nada de eso pasara, somos inseparables...nada nos derrota. La noticia debe conocerse.

HB: ¿Por qué?No hay necesidad de hacerlo.

SS: Se enteraran igual(Ella abraza a Severus y el le acaricia la cabeza al devolver el gesto)No tengas miedo de lo que ocurra(Se oyen golpes en la puerta)Adelante.

MH: Lamento interrumpir, pero mis hermanos solo quieren leche tuya mamá...(los dos pequeños ya caminan, y pueden expresarse con gestos y algunas palabras. Ambos llorar diciendo mamá y abren y cierran los puños)

HB: Tráemelos(Ella se sienta en su cama y deja sus senos al aire. Pone a cada uno de los bebés en un pezón y ellos succionan la leche por si solos)Tendré que sacarles la costumbre muy pronto, al menos que dejen de tomar directamente del pecho.

SS: Eso es cierto...no podrás alimentar a tres al mismo tiempo(Mildred abre la boca y Hecate cambia su cara divertida al ver como sus pequeños se calmaban al obtener lo que quería, a una cara en blanco que observaba el piso fijamente)

MH: ¿Estas embarazada de nuevo madre?(Hipo cierra sus ojos y recuesta su cabeza en la almohada)¿Madre...tendré otro hermano?

SS: Si, tendrás otro hermano(Mildred sonríe y se sienta junto a su padre y su madre en la cama)Así que vamos tener kilos de carne y litros de sangre en la nevera.

MH: ¿Podemos salir a cazar mañana temprano?(Hecate la mira y le guiña el ojo)

HB: Pero solo siervos y liebres(Ella lo piensa)Y alguna que otra araña mediana.

(Es de madrugada, Hecate se a puesto sus calzas negras, una blusa blanca con encaje y mangas abiertas, botas altas y la mitad del cabello tomado en una cola de caballo. Mildred lleva sus panties negras con un short azul encima, su camiseta negra, botines del mismo color y el cabello recogido con un tomate. Ambas se encuentran dentro del bosque prohibido, Mili lleva un arco y una flecha, y Hecate sus anillos para uñas de oro puro que le regalaron en su cumpleaños 32)

MH: Mira, un siervo grande...¿lo matas tu o yo?(Hecate le sede el honor con una gesticulación de su mano izquierda. Al instante Mili se prepara y lanza una flecha justo en el ojo del siervo)¡Le di bien!(Se ve un siervo mucho más grande)

HB: Ahora veras lo que es cazar(Ella se transporta y cortas con el filo de los anillos el cuello de animal. Se macha completa)Voy a requerir una buena cantidad de agua carbonatada con limón para sacar esto. Mildred, trae la carreta(Hecate carga a los dos animales y los pone en el pedazo de madera con ruedas)Con eso tengo para una semana, necesito para el mes(Cazan al rededor de ocho siervos en total, doce liebres y dos frascos llenos de arañas)Estamos listas, ayúdame a llevarla al castillo, esta algo pesada la carga(Entran por las puertas y llevan la caza a la cocina en donde los cocineros la refrigeran)Ay...(para bruscamente la bruja mayor)

MH: ¿Qué te ocurre ahora?(Hecate se levanta la blusa y nota la forma de unas pequeñas manos)¿Qué es eso?

HB: Me esta rasguñando(Siente algo fluir entre sus piernas y las dos se sobresaltan al ver que es sangre, pues esta baja a los tobillos de Hipo)¡Me esta hiriendo!(Se sentó en el escalón)¡Me esta rasguñando...ah!(La verdad es que no le falta a la señora, oh...por si a caso, ella se divorció de Icy como si estuviera obligada y se caso con Severus)

Mc: ¿Qué pasa?(Se pone a la misma altura que Hecate y mira el desastre)Súbete la blusa.

HB: No(No quiere que la hospitalicen por eso, pero Mc. no toma atención a sus mañas y la levanta)

Mc: ¿Estas embarazada?...no creo que sea un bebé concebido con luz Hecate...este no.

HB: ¿A qué se refiere?(Trata de serenar su voz)Ay mier...(Se muerde la boca)

Mc: Los niños como este son aquellos que han sido concebidos cuando hay un eclipse lunar.

HB: ¿Y eso hace cuanto fue?(Minerva cuenta con los dedos y a medida que los levantaba Hecate se asusta cada vez más)

Mc: Creo que hace dos meses aproximadamente. Hay que sedar a la criatura.

HB: ¡¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso?!(En la mano de Mc. aparece una jeringa con un sedante muy fuerte que inyecta directamente en el estomagó de Hecate)Podrías haber avisado que me ibas a enterrar una aguja.

Mc: ¿Funciono?(El movimiento se reduce al mínimo)

HB: Si...juro que me acorde de una película de terror al ver como se movía ele bebé dentro de mi.

MH: ¿Cuál película?

HB: Alien, es absurdo pero bueno, al menos sabemos que es hijo de un humano y no de un extraterrestre como los llaman las personas comunes y corrientes(La bruja de en medio se pone de pie con ayuda de la más anciana y se dirige a tomar una buena ducha para sacarse la sangre de todo el cuerpo, la suya y la de sus presas. Mildred entra con ella al baño, pero no ve a su madre desnuda, pues su madre cierra las cortinas y Mili se sienta a piernas cruzadas en el inodoro con la tapa abajo)Cielo, quieres por favor meter mi ropa en el canasto que esta a un lado del fregadero.

MH: Claro mamá(Hace lo que le pidieron y se vuelve a sentar)Madre...¿tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar con mis hermanos?(Un silencio invade el cuarto de baño)Puedes decirme, soy tu hija y estoy dispuesta a apoyarte con todo lo que venga hacia ti(Sigue habiendo silencio de ultratumba)Vamos, cuéntame, no haz sido sincera conmigo respecto a muchas cosas y no te he pedido que lo seas, pero ahora te lo estoy pidiendo con las mejores palabras...debes responderme(Un gemido sale de la ducha)¿Madre estas bien?(Abre la cortina para encontrarse con HB sin rastro de consciencia, o eso parece)Oh dios mió mamá(Trata desesperadamente mover de la loza fría a su madre, yo haría lo mismo, y lo he hecho en realidad, pero cuesta si tu madre es más grande que tu. Logra sacarla del baño con una toalla tapando su cuerpo)Creo que ese sedante te durmió a ti igual(Ve un pequeño rastro de sangre por donde la arrastro. Se fija en todos lados y ve que se golpeo la cabeza al caer)No puede ser, ¡papá, papá!(Severus entra en la habitación y ve la horrible escena de su hija tratando con su esposa inconsciente)

SS: ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió?

MH: La profesora Mc. le dio un sedante porque mi hermano la estaba matando por dentro, pero creo que era tan fuerte que afecto a mamá, se cayó en la ducha y se golpeó la cabeza, esta sangrando(Severus saca su varita y logra curar a su mujer, la acuesta en la cama y le venda la cabeza por cualquier cosa.

Creo que esto va muy mal, han pasado cinco meses e Hipo acaba de despertar con algunos problemas)

HB: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?¿qué le paso a mi cuerpo?, ¡estoy enorme!(Padre e hija se miran preocupados, Severus desenfunda su varita y la pone enfrente del rostro de HB)¿Qué vas a hacer?

SS: Mildred, extiende tus manos y repite exactamente lo que voy a decir... _Hunks den glemte, husk fortiden_ (Es danés, la traducción es "Recuerda lo olvidado, recuerda lo pasado". Esta en este idioma porque el creador habla danés)

SS Y MH: _Hunks den glemte, husk fortiden..._ _Hunks den glemte, husk fortiden_ (La bruja se pone las manos en la cabeza y comienza a gritar, la recuperación de recuerdos duele como si te estuvieran enterrando miles de agujas en el cerebro, te hace implorar la muerte)

SS: Continua Mildred(Toma las manos de su esposa y la recuesta)Te va a doler hasta que recuerdes todo(Es fácil para el decirlo. Pasan al rededor de 45 minutos e Hipo ya a dejado de sufrir)

HB: Eres un...eres un...(estaba a punto de golpearlo con fuerza por el hechizo, porque a pesar de saber que lo están haciendo por el bien de uno, uno se enoja)¡Ah!(Ella salta en la cama y sus manos le tiemblan a medida que las acerca a su vientre abultado, pero no lo toca por el miedo)¿Cómo ha crecido tanto?¿qué paso?

MH: Haz estado durmiendo durante cinco meses, ahora te queda un mes para terminar tu embarazo. El bebé se movía demasiado mientras dormías, y continua haciéndolo.

HB: Por eso me duele tanto el estomago(Mildred le alcanza una bolsa y automáticamente vomita)

Mc: Oh ya despertó...es mejor que se vallan, eso lo hará mucho hoy...yo no tengo clases y puedo cuidarla(Hipo sigue en la misma situación, se puso pálida como un fantasma)Pobre chica...la voy a llevar al baño para que este mucho más cómoda y no manche cosas(La ayudan a pararse sin sacarle la bolsa de las manos, la maestra la sostuvo en sus brazos y la arrodillo frente al inodoro sujetando su pelo para que no se manche)Tranquila.

(Dejemos este escenario a un lado y vamos a otro)

PP: He buscado por todo el mundo durante dos años, y no he encontrado a los niños. No he tenido noticias sobre Hipo y sus hijos...y estamos aqui pudriéndonos.

?: De no ser por mi hermano estarían a salvo, los metió en un gran lío al ponerlos en la búsqueda de horrocruxes...pero...esas ideas eran características de mi hermano.

Jamás menciono mi nombre a Harry Potter, tampoco el de mi hermana, apenas si sabe que tu amiga es su madrina.

PP: Mi amiga es su sobrina nieta, Aberforth...lleva su sangre...merece ser tratada por su nombre. Su verdadero nombre en mi opinión.


	15. Prisión

Capitulo 15

(Es el octavo mes de Hecate, y ya no quiere nada más. Ella ayuda a los alumnos en "secreto", les enseña a defenderse, les da comida...a pesar de que muchas veces le llega un reto de aquellos mortifagos rebeldes que no temen morir. Hablando de castigo)

M: Usted no tiene permitido darle alimento a los estudiantes, debería saberlo después de dos años.

HB: No tolero ver que nuestros futuros reclutas sufran hambre...¿de que nos va servir que mueran o queden sin fuerzas?

M: De igual manera, esa no es cosa suya, debe...(El hombre que le esta hablando no es alguien muy valiente, se acobarda apenas siente la falta de aire)

HB: ¿Estas dándome ordenes, insecto?No creas que por estar así no puedo defenderme de los que son como tu...solo eres un vocero que no tiene el valor de enfrentarse a mi.

M: Yo soy valiente(Lo deja respirar y abre los brazos. Su apariencia da bastante miedo)

HB: Demuéstramelo(En sus dedos aparecen sus anillos de oro)¿O me tienes miedo?(El hombre corre como si hubieran dicho "Retirada")Eso creí(Mildred entra en la habitación de las niñas de Gryffindor, en donde esta Jinny)

MH: ¿Qué les trajo hoy mi madre?(Empezó a escudriñar entre la comida que esta sobre una mesa)Carne, trozos de pan...arroz, algunas frutas...y jugo de naranja en una botella...dios ustedes si que comen mejor que yo(Lo dice en tono burlón, claro que no busca ofender a nadie)

GW: Dale las gracias de nuestra parte, jamás alcanzamos a dárselas en persona(Voy a ver que ocurre en otro lado...en la casa de los Malfoy)

LM: Narcissa, tráeme una copa de vino por favor(La señora Malfoy tiene moretones en el rostro, brindar ayuda a su prima y luchar en contra de los suyos fue una gran falta, y su hermana se ha asegurado de que las pague. Ella hace lo que le pide. Lucius es idiota, se convirtió en un cobarde luego de fallar en la búsqueda de la profecía)Gracias querida(Entran una mujer y un hombre muggles, y Lucius se pone de pie para recibirlos)Les daré lo que vinieron a buscar, además de la ubicación(Caminan hacia una mesa que tiene dos brazaletes de oro y un bosal para humanos)Estos brazaletes privan al mago o a la bruja de todo su poder, además...no se los pueden sacar ellos mismos, se sujetan a cualquier otro metal como un imán, solo que no los separas con nada. Y el bosal evitara que los muerda(Conozco los planes de Lucius, y se que le va a ir mal a Hecate...otra vez.

Han pasado algunos días y los muggles se encuentran a las afueras de Hogwarts esperando la salida nocturna de HB. Ella camina tranquila pasando su mano por la corteza de lo árboles. Tiene un camisón blanco con degrade gris, arriba de el una capa negra y los pies descalzos. La mujer, que aparenta no más de 45 años, se llama Miriam, lleva un chaleco gris suelto, un bombacho de color azul marino, y unos zapatos estilo ballerina. Ella se acerca a Hecate de frente, mientras que con sigilo el Hombre camina sobre los pasos de la bruja)

M: Oh niña querida, ¿podrías ayudarme a encontrar un lugar en donde quedarme por la noche?(HB la mira con extrañeza)

HB: Si, camine en esa dirección, llegara a un pueblo...allí encontrara un lugar en donde la alojaran y alimentaran de forma gratuita(El hombre la toma por detrás y le coloca los brazaletes de oro en las muñecas)¿Qué rayos? Te vas a arrepentir de haberme tocado(levanta su mano y no sucede absolutamente nada)¿Qué?

H: No sé moleste señora, esos brazaletes no la dejaran hacer magia...y no se los podrá sacar(El hombre se llama Frederic, es el esposo de Miriam. Ellos querían tener hijos, pero descubrieron que ninguno de ellos era fértil, su segunda opción era adoptar a un niño, más no se les dio ninguno debido a su historial de adicción a las drogas y ciertos asuntos con la ley. La mejor solución para ellos fue robar a un niño, pero era muy complicado porque lloraban...entonces surgió la brillante idea de secuestrar a una mujer embarazada, quitarle al bebé, matar a la madre y criar al niño como suyo. Por desgracia...la mujer resulto ser HB. Frederic le encaja el bosal y la carga en su hombro como si fuese un saco, Hecate golpea la espalda del hombre hasta que el hace que su cabeza resuene contra un tronco y se desmallara.

Hipo se encuentra en el suelo sobre un colchón desgastado, los brazaletes están unidos a unas cadenas que dejan sus brazos en alto con las manos cerca de la pared al estar dormida aún. Sus piernas amarradas por separado con otras dos cadenas fijas a la pared frente a sus pies. Es imposible que pueda ponerse de pie. Empieza moverse y a quejarse por el dolor de cabeza que provoco el golpe, mira a su alrededor, le cuesta asimilar lo que ocurre hasta que intenta pararse, y al no poder hacerlo ella se agita. El ruido del metal la pone más nerviosa, siente frío en cabeza, tiene una herida. Esta en una especie de galpón de madera. Se abre la puerta y entra Miriam con un carrito de metal como los que se ocupan en los hoteles para llevar la comida. En el hay una licuadora, un embudo con una manguera, un plato con huevos de pato y...un postre bastante singular y asquerosos hasta para un vampiro, solo comen carne roja cruda y algunos insectos)

M: Buenos días dormilona, es hora de tu desayuno...(HB mira la comida con asco)Te traje huevos de pato, trompas de falopio de rana con un poco de azúcar...y Viagra peruano...hay muchas ranas por estos lados(Si a mi me dieron ganas de vomitar, ni pensar en la pobre de Hipo. Miriam encaja el tubo de plástico por la garganta de su prisionera con tal de que no lo pueda escupir. Abre la licuadora y le saca la cascara a los huevos. Resulta que los embriones tienen plumas y pico, Miriam deja solo la carne y la mete a triturar con un poco de agua. Luego toma el vaso de la licuadora y se arrodilla sosteniendo el embudo con la mano desocupada)Esto te hará muy bien(Vierte la sustancia mal oliente y esta atraviesa todo el tubo y el esófago de Hecate hasta llegar a su estomago. No puede tener una cara de desagrado más notoria que la que tiene en este momento, no corre riesgo de atorarse, respira bien y huele lo que esta ingiriendo a la fuerza. Sus ojos desprenden unas cuantas lagrimas y sus brazos y piernas se mueven provocando un bullicio escandaloso de metal contra metal)Quédate tranquila, no quiero lastimarte(Se termina esa cosa y le saca el conjunto para lavarlo Hipo esta a punto de devolver algunas plumas que quedaron en la repugnante comida que Miriam le dio)Si lo sacas, tendré que darte más(Solo con oír las arcadas de Hecate puede amenazarla)

HB: ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi maldita zorra? Ni te conozco y me estas haciendo esto sin darme una razón lógica, en realidad, sin siquiera darme una razón(Apoya su cabeza en la almohada que hay detrás suyo)

M: Yo solo quiero a tu bebé...cuando termines de comer voy a cantarle una canción a tu pequeño(Sigue sufriendo con las trompas y la Viagra peruana. Miriam limpia todo y se tiende en el colchón con la cabeza a la altura del vientre de HB, Miriam lo acaricia y la bruja se siente demasiado incomoda, incluso trata de alejarse de forma inútil)

" _Duérmase mi niño, duérmase ya,_

 _Porque viene el coco y te comerá._

 _Duérmete mi niño, duérmete mi amor,_

 _Duérmete pedazo de mi corazón._

 _Piensa que este infierno se terminará,_

 _Sueña que no has muerto,_

 _Sueña que es real,_

 _Duérmete pequeño,_

 _duérmete ya"_

(La verdad es que la canción es bastante larga, y no es algo muy agradable de escuchar, es cruel...no es cantada con bien, la canción se busca en Internet. Termina la canción y Hecate se encuentra muy, pero muy, asustada, se dio cuenta que la mujer está loca y que no la dejara ilesa después de todo esto. Mientras tanto, Harry a llegado a Hogsmeade y a entrado en casa de Aberforth. Ellos siguen a Neville a través de un pasaje, supongo que nadie esta enterado del secuestro de Hipo. La guerra ha invadido Hogwarts, y les falta una herramienta importante que nadie conoce...y es la bruja que esta prisionera, y esta sufriendo...creo que es momento de que deje de ser narradora y sea un personaje más en la historia)

...Unos minutos más tarde...

Soy libre al fin, o al menos por un rato, esos paréntesis me estaban volviendo loca. Chasqueo los dedos de mi mano derecha y al segundo estoy junto a la señora que me cae tan pero tan bien.

Yo: Uff, que bien se siente poder estirar mis alas un poco, creo que tienen algunas pulgas(Me sacudo y caen algunos bichos)Dios, pero qué llevo puesto(Vuelvo a chasquear mis dedos y mi bata de enferma cambia a mi polera esmeralda sin tirantes que no alcanza atapar mi ombligo, unas calzas negras y mis tacones gladiador bajos. Mi pelo rubio oscuro se pone como el de Bellatrix, mis labios son rojos y mis ojos están rodeados por sombra negra)

HB:¿Quién eres tu?¿y qué cosa eres?

Yo:¿Nombre mundano, nombre real o nombre adquirido?(Tengo más de un nombre)

HB: Ah...

Yo: Mi nombre mundano es Catherine Fablet, el apellido es de mi madre. En el mundo de donde provengo originalmente soy Elizabeth Demon Swan, soy la princesa conocida como"Hija de la bruja". Para las personas comunes y corrientes de todos los mundos, soy la Diosa del infierno, princesa de inframundo, diosa de la muerte o Ángel caído, porque mi padre es...conocido como Lucifer, Zatán, demonio, yo lo conozco como papá, y mi mamá le dice Demon. Por eso mis alas son negras.

HB: Solo eres una niña(La veo confundida, pongo mis manos en mi cintura)

Yo: Señora, tengo ochenta años más que usted...(La libero fundiendo el metal con un poco de fuego de mi mano)¿Puede levantarse?(Ella se pone de pie y se cambia automáticamente de ropa)Que buen gusto tiene, me encantan sus botas.

HB: Si eres mayor que yo...¿por qué me tratas de usted?

Yo: Señora...puedo tener 112 años, pero aún soy una niña...pase 100 años encerrada, siéntete afortunada de haber estado aqui unos cuantos días...en el lugar en donde estaba me tenían sin comida.

HB: Pero eres una diosa, ¿por qué no simplemente te fuiste?

Yo: No es tan simple, además...todos tenemos nuestros puntos débiles...nosotras compartimos uno...la familia(Planeo ir con ella apenas termine de ayudar a Hipo)

HB: ¿Por qué me ayudas?(Le muestro una sonrisa)

Yo: Mi madre te conoce, fue tu maestra favorita según sé(Se queda pensando y me observa)

HB: ¿Anjelic Fablet es tu madre?¿cuántos años tiene?

Yo: 126...me quede con su apellido cuando era humana, descubrí que ella era mi madre a los 12 cuando conocí a mi padre...era mi maestra.

HB: Se parece a lo que ocurrió conmigo y Mildred(Muestro mis dientes)

Yo: Vez...tenemos varias cosas en común.


	16. Un nuevo inicio

Capitulo 16

Tengo una visión.

Yo: ¡Severus esta en peligro!(Le tomo la mano y salgo con ella hacia afuera)¿Te molesta si volamos?(Ella sonríe)

HB: En lo absoluto, no me molesta para nada(Sostengo sus brazos y con un impulso de mis alas estamos en el cielo)Hace mucho que deseaba volar(Yo sonrió. Es de noche, y hemos llegado a donde vi a Severus)

V: Haz sido un sirviente fiel Severus...pero solo yo...viviré...para siempre(Yo veo la situación con los ojos de Severus, y puedo sentir el corte que el señor tenebroso le hace en el cuello)Naguini...mátalo(No estamos mirando directamente, por lo cual Hecate no tiene idea de lo que esta ocurriendo en verdad)

Yo: Espera aqui(La abandono para moverme hacia la otra pared sin que nadie me viese, Harry y sus amigos han contemplado toda la escena al igual que yo...y apenas Voldemort se va se ponen de pie para ver a Snape. El les da unas cuantas lagrimas para que coloque en el pensadero y da su ultimo respiro. En un segundo, la voz del que no debe ser nombrado invade la mente de todos los que el quiere, pero a mi no me hizo nada...además, lo hubiese sacado de una. Termina y los chicos se van. Me levanto sin decir nada y entro a donde Severus...no tiene rastro de vida. Hecate me sigue mirando a mi, yo veo el cadáver)

HB: ¿Que es lo que sucede?(Ve al mismo punto que yo y camina al cuerpo inerte de Sev. Cae de rodillas junto a el y tomando su rostro decoloro junta sus frentes y narices)No mi amor, no puedes morir...no, te necesito(Ella me mira y esta hecha un río de lagrimas)Tu eres la diosa de la muerte, haz algo...(Tartamudeo)

Yo: Puedo intentar devolverle la vida, pero si su alma ya salio por completo de su cuerpo...y esta muy lejos...quizás no pueda hacer nada.

HB: Solo intenta(No puedo decirle que no. Me pongo frente a el y agito mis manos un poco, estas emanan rayos rojos con negro en dirección a Sev...su alma no esta tan lejos...pero va a costar mucho. Hecate se pone de pie)

Yo: ¿Y a dónde vas?

HB: A que maten a ese bastardo(Sale de aqui)Ah(Siento que brota sangre de mi nariz, pero a pesar de que estoy gastando todas mis fuerzas en esto debo ver lo que hace Hecate...no quiero que le hagan daño a mi prima. Uf, ya lo dije, mi tía Paulette es su madre. Siento un leve mareo y me pongo lo más firme que puedo estar. Mis ojos me duelen, yo igual soy un ser humano, también siento. Sangre fluye por mis oídos y lagrimales, es espesa, y parece estar podrida...pues claro, en más de un sentido estoy muerta. Dejo de ejercer mis poderes y caigo desmallada al suelo)

SS: ¿Estas bien niña?(Abro mis ojos de a poco y veo a Severus, el esta arrodillado junto a mi y me mira atentamente)Gracias por traerme de vuelta...¿cómo puedo pagarte?

Yo: No lo hice por ti, lo hice por Constancia, te necesita en su vida...debes irte, ve a la mansión Malfoy, allí Narcissa te recibirá y esperaras a que Constancia y yo lleguemos. Nadie puede saber que estas vivo luego de lo que paso, sabrán que estuve aquí. Ah, y por lo que más quieras no me llames niña...soy mayor que tu(El desaparece de mi vista en su nube y yo me transformo en un lobo negro de ojos amarillos. Corro por todo el bosque y encuentro a mi prima en los brazos del señor tenebroso. Me hago invisible para todos menos para Voldemort)No importa cuanto te esfuerces Tom, te encontrare siempre...y hoy vendrás conmigo al infierno(Me pongo a su lado)Suelta a mi prima y te daré más tiempo en este mundo(El obedece sin problema y yo sujeto a Constancia)Hagried, llévalo en tus brazos hasta Hogwarts, luego volveré(Continuo caminando con mi prima en brazos y trato de tele-transportarnos, pero algo anda mal)Maldición Coni despierta(la dejo caer al piso y hago aparecer un balde de agua fría, la cual lanzo directo a su rostro)

HB: Ay pero que frío(Se despertó de inmediato)¿Por qué hiciste eso niña?

Yo: No podía tele-transportarnos contigo durmiendo, apresúrate que en cualquier momento nos vienen a buscar, y yo no tengo muchas fuerzas como para luchar luego de devolver a tu marido a la vida(Ella se pone de pie de golpe y me toma de los hombros)

HB: ¿Lo pudiste traer? Oh Elizabeth, te debo mucho(Me abraza y yo le devuelvo el gesto)

Yo: No me debes nada, eres mi prima, la familia siempre esta primero(Se separa de mi y sonríe)

HB: Mi madre era tu tía, y no me lo dijiste desde un comienzo.

Yo: Tía Paulette me hizo prometer que te cuidaría desde el momento en que naciste, sin importar lo que ocurra, también me dijo que te dejara resolver los problemas en los que te metías.

HB: ¿Es decir que me haz observado desde pequeña?(Asentí)

Yo: Aún recuerdo aquella vez en la que tenías dos años y te metiste en un charco de lodo por querer atrapar a un sapo solitario que andaba por allí, si seguías avanzando te ibas a meter en un lío tremendo.

HB: ¿Qué lío?(Se retuerce y ambas sabemos porque)Maldito seas.

Yo: Cruza tus brazos ahora(en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estamos en la casa Malfoy) La señora Tapioca te asistirá en el parto, yo iré devuelta a la escuela, debo salvar a la familia que allí tenemos.

* * *

Vuelo hasta Hogwarts y encuentro un gran desastre, Harry huye de Voldemort, y todos están en una situación de mata o muere. Saben, debo mencionar que yo no siempre determino el fin de una vida, muchas veces la decisión es tomada por otros o por la misma persona y yo no puedo interferir, solo me llevo a los fallecidos. No permito que me vea nadie, más haya encuentro las camillas con los cadáveres. Ninphadora Tonks, R.J Lupín, Fred Weasley, y algunos otros que fueron fieles a Harry hasta la muerte. Ninphadora es la sobrina de mi prima, que pena me dará entregarle la noticia de que murió, al menos su pequeño esta a salvo en la mansión con ella. Remus fue un buen amigo de mi padre, fue como un tío para mí, Fred siempre arruinando mis vestidos. A pesar de que estuve encerrada por tanto, siempre me podía proyectar fuera de mi celda, lo que veía la gente era casi como una copia que estaba totalmente conectada a mis pensamientos y acciones. Todos me conocieron, incluso el mismo Harry Potter, a quien también he cuidad en varias ocasiones.

Bellatrix esta luchando con la hija menor de los Weasly, ella le lanza un hechizo a la niña y Molly sube diciéndole "perra". Al principio la defensa es baja, pero luego mata a Bella con la ofensiva, o eso cree ella. Me he puesto delante de Bella antes de que llegara el hechizo de Molly y cree una ilusión.

Yo: Debes irte de este lugar, piensa en tu hija con un demonio(se fue sin que nadie la viera)Ahora a ver en que se metió Harry(Creo que se me olvido ponerme en modo invisible otra vez pues alguien me lanzo un conjuro. Me doy vuelta y muestro mi verdadera naturaleza, mis ojos rojos, mis alas, mis colmillos, mis garras y mi cabello prácticamente en llamas. Me muevo con velocidad y con una de mis alas le arrebato la cabeza)No te metas con un demonio mi amigo.

Sigo avanzando y...bueno la verdad es que ya me cansé de ir explicando todo mientras hago las cosas. Esperen a que termine todo, otra persona les narrara lo que pasó con Harry y otros detalles, lo más probable es que lo que leyeron aqui no este en esa historia porque no estaba a la vista de todos, estaba oculta, y a mi nadie me ve o me cree relevante. ¿Ted

* * *

Yo: ¿Están todos bien? (HB tiene a un pequeño varón en sus brazos) Que tal, tiene las características de nuestra familia, colmillos, ojos, piel pálida, es precioso. Luego te debo contar una historia abreviada de nuestro árbol genealógico que no conoces.

HB: ¿Por qué no ahora?(Abrí mi boca)

Yo: Esta bien, pero prométeme que no te burlas ni te espantas(Me guiño el ojo) Bueno, para empezar está la mitología griega, dioses, héroes, criaturas de inframundo y de tierra. En aquel tiempo los dioses bajaban a la tierra para tener hijos. El gran Zeus tuvo al conocido Perseo, a la diosa Atenea, Ares dios de la guerra, y a las conocidas musas, por dar ejemplos. Con Hades y Poseidon ocurrió la misma historia, sin embargo, nosotras nos vemos involucradas en la vida del dios de los mares. El fue padre de tres ninfas que fueron consideradas hijas de otros dioses. Tres Oceánides, ninfas de agua salada, Anquíroe, Calipso y Polidora. Mi madre, llamada Anjelic en este mundo...es Anquíroe, la mayor de las tres ninfas y considerada la nueva diosa de los mares, Calipso es la segunda en la línea, tu madre Paulette, y Polidora conocida como Constanza, la menor que aún no tiene hijo alguno. Tu padre es descendiente de los Dáctilos, antiguos hechiceros griegos, yo por otro lado desciendo del titan Cronos y la titanide Rea, provengo de una familia de puros dioses y semidioses, tu los tienes a ellos y a los hechiceros corriendo en tus venas. Ah, y se me olvido mencionar...que tu eres la encarnación de una diosa llamada Hécate, si lo sé, tu nombre actual es este solo que sin la tilde, bueno, nada es coincidencia.

HB: Pero mi madre se llamaba Hecate Hardbroom.

Yo: O así la conociste tu, lo hizo apropósito. Mira...ninguna deidad mantiene su nombre cuando desea cumplir sus deseos, mi madre y padre también han tenido centenares de nombres, yo igual, solo te deje saber algunos de los nombres que se me han dado al rededor de 100 años. Tu, si te fijas, también tienes varios nombres. Tu naciste como Constancia Elizabeth Ogrum Harbroom, que enredo de lengua debo decir, y te lo cambiaste a solamente Hecate Hardbroom. Muchos te llamaron Coni, otros te llamaron reina de las tinieblas, diosa de la oscuridad, incluso Hipo, sin saber que esos fueron nombres que se le dieron a la diosa que se ve en ti.

HB: Me acabas de dejar atónita, cada palabra que haz dicho me ha dejado con muchas dudas, y los demás miembros de mi familia, Bellatrix, Narcissa...Andro...(Puse mi mano en frente de su rostro y mire hacia arriba)

Yo: No tengo la cabeza como para explicarte todo nuestro árbol genealógico, solo déjame decirte que la familia Black y la nuestra tiene una larga, pero larga...lista de nombres que no puedo decir, solo los puedes ver en el libro que Zeus creo para dejar constancia de su linaje completo, incluyendo el de sus hermanos. Y si lo quieres debes ir al olimpo y pedírselo, lo cual no será muy fácil porque esta peleado con nuestro abuelo.

HB: ¿Entonces mi abuela Hilberta es...la reina Andromeda?

Yo: Ay no, claro que no, en realidad ella fue una mujer a la cual se le encargo cuidar a las tres ninfas hijas de Poseidon. Nuestra abuela actualmente es una actriz famosa que quizás conozcas. Te tengo que informar además, que la época en la cual te haz desarrollado no es la que debería. Estamos en el año 1998, por lo cual tu debiste nacer en 1966.

HB: Si, eso es lógico.

Yo: Bueno, en realidad tu naciste el año 2081, y fuiste traída a este siglo debido a problemáticas en el nuestro.

HB: Es decir que si vuelvo a mi época sola, no conoceré a nadie, no estarán ni miss Drill, ni Vamp, ni Cackle...las amigas de Mildred tampoco estarán allí.

Yo: Puede que estén, pero casi todos aqui son de esta época.

HB: Pero, si voy con ellos al 2081, ¿les pasará algo?

Yo: No, será como si nada. ¿Quieres intentar? No te quedan muchos lugares aquí, tienes una familia que te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, tendrás tu propia casa, podrás trabajar en escuelas de magia que requieren mano firme. Todo será mejor, tendrás a personas capaces de cuidarte y defenderte cuando lo necesites(Ella miró a Severus)

SS: No se pierde nada con intentarlo, además, podremos aprender cosas nuevas.

Yo: Los niños se divertirán mucho, hay juegos, cine...laboratorios...en mi antigua casa tengo todo eso(Ella se entusiasmo y asintió) Iré a buscar a los otros.

HB: ¿Otros?

Yo: Mildred, sus amigos y sus familias, tus amigos, Pippa, algunos miembros de tu familia, eso.

HB: Bueno ve(Entro en Hogwarts y todo ha terminado)

Yo: He venido a buscar a aquellos que venían con Constancia(Aparecieron Mildred, sus amigos, Amelia, Pippa, Algernon que andaba de colado, Hellebore, Narcissa y Draco)Bien, un paso al frente aquellos que estén dispuestos a abandonar este mundo para ir con ella(se mantuvieron los nombrados, Harry avanzo junto con sus dos amigos, la familia de Weasley igual dio un paso adelante, Mc. hizo lo mismo, Vamp y Drill también, y por ultimo Hagried)

Ha: He pasado toda mi vida aqui en Hogwarts, y veo que...es tiempo de partir en busca de otro camino.

Mc: Opinó lo mismo, además...tengo responsabilidades morales con mi sobrina nieta.

Yo: Mientras a mi no me eduque como a ella tía...estará todo bien.

Mc: No te prometo nada querida, fíjate que tu abuela no enseña como yo(Me rió)

He: Ella es mi hija, y no le quitare los ojos de encima.

PP: Es mi mejor amiga.

NM: Es mi prima.

DM: Mi tía.

FW: Nuestra loca.

Amigos de M: Nuestra maestra favorita de pociones.

Algernon: Mi bruja preferida.

Vamp y Drill: Nuestra cascarrabias.

HP: Mi familia.

AC: La hija que nunca tuve.

MH: Mi madre.

Yo: Bien, en ese caso les aconsejo que arreglen todas las cosas que llevaran para un viaje de mudanza. Aquellos que tengan sus pertenencias en otros lugares que no sean Hogwarts o la Madriguera, sigan a los maestros que puedan hacerse cargo. Los adultos que no tengan niños bajo su responsabilidad vallan a la casa Malfoy de apenas terminen, tengo un asunto pendiente con el ministerio(Me transporto ya que no tengo ganas de volar y buscó al señor Hallow, me ve y se esconde debajo de su escritorio, patético. Lo veo y convierto en rana)Sus hijas vendrán conmigo a mi mundo, y serán criadas lo mejor que se pueda, y cada vez que Ethel cometa una falta...se la harán pagar como todas las demás niñas(Lo meto en mi bolsillo y empiezo a escuchar con cuidado mientras bajo las escaleras hasta el ultimo nivel del ministerio. El llanto se hace cada vez más insoportable)Aquí están pequeños diablillos, no saben lo feliz que se pondrá su madre al verlos. ¿Ted...pero qué haces tu aquí diablillo de pelo alborotado?, te sacaron de casa de tu abuela no es así...cuando murió. Ahora...¿como me llevó a estos tres?, ya sé(aparezco una canasta y me transporto al salón de la casa Malfoy)Creo que me maree un poco, quién me puede ayudar con los retoños de ojos claros(Constancia se dio cuenta al tiro y se puso a llorar. Mildred toma a uno y Mc. al otro) Narcissa, ¿puedes llevar a Ted?, necesitara que alguien lo cuide al no estar sus...padres(Narcissa contiene las lagrimas, HB no puede)Bien, es momento de irnos, pongan sus cosas en el centro por favor, será lo primero que llegué a mi mundo(Con un estiramiento de dedos las cosas desaparecen)Tómense de las manos(Digo unas cuantas palabras y humo negro empieza a rodearnos a todos, más adelante traeré la aventura que se avecina. Nos vemos en mi mundo)


End file.
